Hermione Granger y el Libro de las Epocas
by Maky
Summary: Universo Alterno. Hermione Jane Granger regresa a su penultimo curso a Howgarts, pero tiene varios suños y recuerdos extraños de un mundo diferente. Nuestra inteligente leona intenta averiguar lo que le sucede cada vez que esta cerca del timido Potter, qu
1. Prologo

**Hermione Granger y El Libro de las Épocas**

**_PROLOGO_ **

_Un montón de hombres encapuchados daban vuelta a su alrededor, gritos mas gritos, un gran dolor en la cabeza, una gran desesperación_

Tic, tic, tic

El despertador sonaba, la chica se removió en la cama.

Tic, tic, tic

Coge su almohada y la coloca sobre su cabeza

Tic, tic, tic

Un gato se sube a la cama intentado levantar a su dueña

Tic, tic, tic

El felino le mordisque los pies

Tac

La muchacha de cabellos castaños apaga su despertador

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me levanto"- se levanta de la cama, el gran felino se acurruca en la almohada que su dueña ha dejado libre.

Abre la puerta del baño, abre la llave del lavamanos se lava la cara y le dirige una mirada critica a la imagen del espejo.

Sus cabellos aun mas desordenados que de costumbre caen graciosamente en sus hombros, el camisón blanco ciñe el cuerpo de una mujercita, su cara sonrosada, una boca que esconde una sonrisa muy bella a no ser por sus incisivos demasiado grandes y unos ojos que reflejan un poco de tristeza.

Un suspiro de desaliento se escapa de entre sus labios, tenia una extraña sensación de que habia olvidado algo, esa que te sucede cuanto te despiertas de tu siesta en la tarde y crees que se te ha hecho tarde para ir a la escuela. Se sentía un poco desorientada, no recordaba haberse ido a la cama la noche anterior.

Sacudió la cabeza y regreso a su habitación.

"Eres un verdadero caso Crookshanks"- dijo sonriente cuando vio a su mascota totalmente dormido en su cama, verifico la hora en el reloj, aun era temprano, esperaba que sus padres se encontraran en casa, para, como lo indicaba su calendario, verlos un poco el día antes de su partida al la escuela.

Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina donde para su desilusión encontró su saludable desayuno junto a una nota escrita con la letra de su madre:

_Lo siento cariño, pero teníamos a un paciente temprano,_

_alista tus cosas, nos vemos en la noche._

_Besos_

_Mama_

Desayuno con desgana y subió a tomarse un baño.

El agua caía sobre su cuerpo, estaba fría pero hacia demasiado calor, la presión y el sonido del agua al caer la relajaba. Aun no entendía porque estaba deprimida, tal vez lamentaba no poder disfrutar con sus padre el ultimo día en casa, pero no, había algo mas, algo que la incomodaba, como si hubiese olvidado algo... Un sueño ...si había estado soñando algo hasta que la despertó el alarma del reloj, pero no recordaba que había sido, tal vez había sido un sueño triste lo que explicaba su estado de animo.

Al ingresar al su habitación encontró a una lechuza color marrón en el marco de la ventana, de seguro era de uno de sus amigos en Hogwarts, una escuela para magos a la cual asistía desde los 11 años, había sido una sorpresa el haber resultado elegida para ingresar a una de las escuelas de magia con mas prestigio de Europa, en especial considerándolo que sus padres eran muggles (no magos)

A sus padres no les había hecho mucha gracia que su única hija fuera bruja y menos aun que se fuera durante casi todo el año a un lugar que desconocían.

Así que para que la dejaran asistir Hermione se propuso ser la mejor, estaba ilusionada de conocer ese nuevo mundo, aunque haba sido un poco decepcionarte.

No estaba esperando el mundo de cuento de hadas, pero era un mundo aun mas áspero que el propio, la discriminación era muy grande, había quienes la llamaban Sangre Sucia por su procedencia muggle, pero el orgullo no le había permitido regresar a su antigua vida, no era cobarde...

Tal vez no podía encajar, siempre había sido muy anti-social, aun sus amigos no la comprendían, la tomaban por una matada Sabelotodo, pues se escondía en el estudio para cumplir su promesa.

Desato la carta de la pata del ave y la abrió.

Hermione:

_Que tal, ya vamos a regresar a la escuela, que desgracia, no mas de recordar la cara de Snape me dan ganas de llorar, no se como demonios le hice para pasar es TIMOS pero ya ni modo. Lo único bueno es que estarás ahí, creo que solo hemos sido dos los de Gryffindor que hemos pasado, ojala que no tengamos que asistir con los Slytherins o me dará un no se que._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones al máximo, y para variar sin ningún libro en tus manos. Deseando que este día se alargue lo mas posible me despido._

Parvati Patil 

_PD Tengo muchos chismes que contarte_

La muchacha de ojos castaños sonrió divertida, sus amigas eran tan...tan diferentes a ella, estaba segura que el chisme era que Cho había cortado con Diggory, como le había comentado Lavander en su carta de hace dos días.

Eran el trío inseparable.

Hermione tomo un pedazo de pergamino para responderle a su amiga.

* * *

**Abvertencia:**

_Fic No Shipper_


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

**CAPITULO 1**

_**Regreso a Hogwarts**_

Una muchacha castaña de despertó sobresaltada, era el día de volver al colegio, había vuelto a tener un sueño extraño, recordaba a un montón de hombres encapuchados, Mortífagos , sí ese era el nombre con el que se les denominaba a los vasallos del que no debe ser nombrado, el mago oscuro mas grande de la época, que había regresado hacia unos cuantos años.

Hermione suspiro contrariada, era extraño haber soñado con algo así cuando nunca había tenido contacto con ningún cazador de la muerte, y esperaba que fuese algo que nunca pasara.

Volteo a ver el reloj.

"¡Oh no, se me ha hecho tarde- y como un torbellino entro al baño a alistarse.

Gracias a dios no tuvo mas contratiempos que convencer a Crookshanks a que entrara en su canasta, puesto que ya había arreglado su equipaje el día anterior.

Atravesar el muro para llegar al Adén 9 ¾ había sido un reto las primeras veces pero después de seis años era ya algo natural. Cuando atravesó el muro que separaba al Adén 9 del 10 la castaña pudo ver a lo lejos unas muy conocidas colección de parejas pelirrojas. Los Wesley.

"Buenos días cariño"- saludo la Sra. Wesley

"Buenas tardes señora"

"¿Que tal las vacaciones en el mundo muggle?"

"Han estado tranquilas"

"Sí, benditos ellos que no se enteran de nada"

A la chica le dio pena el toque de tristeza con el que la Sra. Wesley había dicho eso. El año pasado su esposo y su hijo mayor Bill habían muerto a manos de unos mortifagos durante un ataque al Callejón Diagon.

"Ginny y Ron ya han subido al tren"

"¿Y que a pasado con los gemelos?"

"¡Oh, han conseguido empleo en el ministerio"

"Me alegro mucho"

Ella nunca hubiese creído que los gemelos Wesley fuesen aceptados en el ministerio quieras por lo que paso con su padre, eran unas personas agradables aunque cada familias...

"¡Hey sabihonda¿Qué tal tu verano?- dijo una cabeza pelirroja cuando ingreso al tren

"Bien Ronald"

Ronald Wesley, que pesado, era un tipo realmente insoportable se había dedicado a molestarla desde que puso el primer pie en Hogwarts "Es tan molesta que no tiene amigos", había dicho a sus espaldas, pero ya había aprendido que era mejor no hacer caso a lo que la personas digan. Aun no podía creer que lo hubieran hecho perfecto.

Virginia por su parte era mucho mas agradable, tal ves un poco sosa pero realmente agradable

El viaje hacia al colegio fue tranquilo, Hermione tubo que patrullar el tren durante casi todo el camino, los chicos de primero como siempre se mostraban demasiado nerviosos, a la hora del almuerzo se quedo en el vagón de Parvati y Lavander quienes le contaron las ultimas noticias del colegio.

Por fin el expreso detuvo la marcha, entre un poco de confusión los alumnos se dirigieron a la salida.

"Por aquí los de primero"- grito una voz conocida, Hermione giro la cabeza para saludar a la profesora Grubbly-Plank que impartía la clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Entonces subió a un carruaje con sus amigas.

"Vaya Granger, te ha caído bien las vacaciones"- escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras a su espalda mientras subía las escaleras del imponente castillo.

"Gracias Malfoy, pero no puedo decir lo mismo"- respondió la muchacha sin siquiera voltearse

"Esa no es una buena respuesta dulzura"- le murmuro el chico rubio ácidamente jalándola del brazo para que le diera la cara. Hermione se soltó y se dirigió al comedor.

Draco Malfoy, el perfecto de Slytherin. Todo el mundo sabia que su padre era un mortífago, pero la familia Malfoy era demasiado poderosa, Malfoy últimamente había cambiado su forma de mofarse con los hijos de muggles a una forma de cierta manera mas molesta, el acoso, así había dejado de llamarla Sangre Sucia por Dulzura.

Cuando todos habían tomado asiento la Profesora McGonnagall entro al gran salón seguida por los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, los chicos temblaban y la muchacha recordó como se había sentido el día de su ingreso al colegio.

La Selección empezó y al igual que cada año el Sombrero Seleccionador empezó a dividir a los de primero, separando así aun mas un mundo ya de por sí demasiado separado. Después de que cada alumno se hubiese integrado a su correspondiente casa, el director del colegio se paro para dar su discurso de bienvenida, Hermione observo detenidamente a Albus Dumbledore, el único al que el que no debe ser nombrado teme, realmente cada vez se le veía mas desgastado, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y sus grandiosos discursos se habían vuelto monótonos.

La cena estuvo fenomenal, como siempre y los alumnos se hartaron pronto de los manjares que aparecían mágicamente en sus platos.

El director les dio las buenas noches a sus alumnos y la chica se dispuso a llamar a los de primero para conducirlos a través de la Señora Gorda, la entrada secreta a la sala común de Griffyndor donde les indico a los pequeños cuales serian sus dormitorios.

La muchacha regreso a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón delante de la chimenea.

"Este año si saldrás conmigo, o no mi bella sangre sucia"- dijo un chico de cabeza redonda parándose enfrente de ella.

Si algunas vez había dicho que Ronald Wesley o Draco Malfoy era el ser mas despreciable del planeta había estado equivocada, pues tenia delante a la peor escoria que pudiese existir en cualquier mundo:

Neville Lombottom.


	3. Neville Lombottom, el niño que vivio

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Neville Lombottom, el niño que vivió.**_

El muchacho de la cara redonda le sonrió a la castaña, con esa sonrisa que derretía a todas las muchachas de colegio de magia y hechicería, pero en la perfecta de la casa de los leones no surgió ningún efecto.

"Temo que las probabilidades son las mismas que el año pasado, a menos que te hayan regalado un cerebro este verano como regalo de cumpleaños"

Lombottom frunció el ceño pero no borro la sonrisa de su rostro

"Creo que te crees demasiado, deberías estar feliz de que alguien como yo te voltee a ver"

"¿A que te refieres a alguien como tú?"

"Un mago proveniente de una larga línea de sangre pura, mas apuesto que el mismísimo Lockhart, y tan poderoso que venció al que no debe ser nombrado sin otro vestigio mas que una cicatriz en la frente- concluyo dejando al descubierto una cicatriz en forma de rayo"

"Sin mencionar arrogante, mujeriego y egocéntrico"

La muchacha se levanto del sillón que ocupaba y se dirigió velozmente a los dormitorios de las chicas. Tanta arrogancia la irritaba, quien se creía ese tipo, claro que había mandado al olvido al innombrable durante diez años en los cuales la comunidad mágica tubo un suspiro de paz, pero eso no daba derecho.

Ella se lo había imaginado diferente, cuando leyó acerca de él en un libro antes de ingresar al colegio, como un héroe, noble, un caballero, y no como el falso ser que era. Por que tenia mas caras que otra cosa; como cuando conquistaba chicas, con unas era el hombre valiente que no le temía a nada y con otras ejercitaba la táctica de héroe trágico huérfano perseguido por el mago oscuro y sus secuaces.

La muchacha ingreso a su habitación pasando por la puerta en la que se veía indicado un numero seis en oro correspondiente al curso que iba a comenzar al día siguiente. Era un cuarto amplio adornado con los colores tradicionales de la casa donde había cinco camas con dosel, su baúl ya estaba al pie de la suya y al parecer Crokshans ya se habia adueñado de ella.

Ella abrió su baúl para sacar su pijama, estaba poniéndosela cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Parvati y Lavander riendo.

"Hey Hermione, te vimos hablar con Neville allá abajo-" dijo la primera en tono malicioso mientras se echaba un clavado a su cama.

"Sí"- respondió la aludida torciendo la boca

"¿Y?"- pregunto Lavander sentándose frente a ella

"¿Y que?"

"¿Cómo que qué?"- dijo Parvati poniendo los ojos en blanco con un deje de desesperación en su voz- Vamos Hermione, te pretende el chico mas codiciado del colegio

"Ya me gustaría a mi hacerle unos cuantos favores"- añadió suspirando Lavander

"Ya le has hecho algunos favores"- respondió la castaña mordazmente-"Al igual que medio colegio; es un #$ y lo sabes"

"Pero se la ha pasado detrás de ti por un buen rato"- replico Parvati ya que la otra se sentía lo suficientemente ofendida para responder

"Sí, pero solo porque no he caído en su juego"

La conversación no se extendió por mucho rato mas, pues tanto Parvati como Lavander sabían que su amiga tenia razón, realmente admiraban que esta pensara tan fríamente con respeto a los chicas que a otras sacaban suspiros.

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche y mañana seria un día realmente pesado, así que para el enfado de su gato, la castaña lo quito de la cama y se metió debajo de las sabanas para dormir.

* * *

_Un montón de hombres encapuchados volaban por encima es su cabeza._

_Miedo mucho miedo._

_Gritos, llantos._

_Y una risa fría y tenebrosa que helaba la sangre._

* * *

"¡NO!"

La castaña se incorporo sobresaltada de su cama, estaba empapada de sudor, había tenido un sueño pero no lograba recordarlo bien, volteo a ver el despertador a el lado de su cama pronto seria hora de levantarse ya no valía la pena intentar volver a dormir.

Se paró, había sudado, sin duda había sido una pesadilla, entro al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera, era demasiado temprano para ir al de prefectas. Se quito la pijama y templo el agua dejándola un poco fría para refrescarse y despertar su mente.

El agua comenzó a caer por su cuerpo, despertando sus sentidos. Un rato después, ya vestida y arreglada bajo a la sala común, esperaba encontrarla vacía pero al parecer alguien mas no había pasado una buena noche.

Al oír pasos un muchacho de cabello azabache se incorporo del sillón donde había estado sentado por un buen rato. Estaba algo desalineado y la naturaleza de su cabello alborotado no le favorecía demasiado, sin embargo los ojos de la castaña solo se posaron en un par de hermosos ojos esmeraldas escondidos detrás del vidrio de unas gafas.

Entonces sintió una sensación de déjà vú.


	4. Harry James Potter

**CAPITULO 3**

Harry James Potter 

Dos pares de ojos se conectaron durante un largo segundo pero el moreno la corto. Sostenerle la mirada a la chica mas inteligente todo el colegio lo intimidaba demasiado. Tartamudeo unos "Buenos días" mas no recibió respuesta ya que la castaña no le había quitado aun los ojos de encima.

"¿Sucede algo?"- le pregunto extrañado con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz

"¡¿Eh?"-la muchacha apenas salía de su encasillamiento- "Lo siento Harry, que tal si bajamos al gran comedor para desayunar"

Hermione se adelanto sacudiendo la cabeza, había sentido una extraña sensación al ver a aquel muchacho. Él no tardo de alcanzarla a la salida del retrato, anduvieron un rato caminado callados por los pasillos del colegio, ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y el chico de los anteojos se sentía incomodo con el silencio.

"¿Y que tal tus vacaciones?"- pregunto ella al notar la situación.

"No estuvieron mal"- respondió él mirando al piso, inmediatamente ella se reprendió mentalmente por la pregunta tan estúpida, el pobre muchacho vivía con unos tíos muggles que odiaban todo lo relacionado con la magia.

Por lo poco que contaba su vida fuera del colegio era un verdadero infierno – no es que su vida adentro le sonriera- según se había sabido hace algún tiempo, cuando el tenia casi 2 años unos mortífagos habían irrumpido en su casa pues creían que podían tener información sobre su recién desaparecido amo, así que torturaron a los Potter con una maldición imperdonable.

"Supongo que te fue muy bien en los TIMOS, ¿no?"- pregunto él

"Sí; decidí tomar pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, aritmancia, astronomía, runas antiguas, y defensa contra las artes oscuras"- la castaña sonaba alegre al entrar a uno de sus temas preferido

"Vaya siete, a mi no me fue tan bien, este curso solo tomare Cuidado de las criaturas magias, herbología, encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras."

"No esta mal, hay rumores que dicen que Crabbe solo paso dos"- opino la muchacha de buen humor.

"¿No pasaste las demás materias?"

"Sí, pero preferí no tomarlas todas"

Ambos llegaron al comedor, aun estaba medio vacío, había unos cuantos estudiantes sentado en las mesas de sus respectivas casas.

"¡Hey Granger, ¿Como puede ser que yo no pueda gozar de tu preciosa compañía, pero el enano cuatro ojos sí?- saludo una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde la primera mesa del comedor.

Hermione apresuro el paso a la mesa de Griffyndor dejando atrás a un rojo Harry que no tardo en seguirla.

"Era mas divertido oír sus insultos"- dijo la castaña cuando llego su compañero.

"Yo...yo creo que su presencia simplemente ya es molesta"- tartamudeó el muchacho.

Ella le dirigió simplemente una sonrisa y se empezó a servir el desayuno. No tardaron en llegar su compañeros, Parvati y Lavander la abordaron con un tema sobre el nuevo novio de Hanna Abbout . Poco después la profesora McGonnagall paso a entregarles sus horarios de clases.

"¡Oh no!"- grito Parvati provocando que varias personas la voltearan a ver- "Clase doble de pociones con esas serpientes a la primera hora del primer día de clases- explico mas despacio a sus amigas."

"Que suerte que yo no pase, en lugar de eso tendré Herbologia dentro de una hora con Ernie"- se burlo Lavander.

"Ya ni modo"- tercio la castaña fulminando a su amiga con la mirada- "Es cierto que Snape es un favoritista, racista, pero aun así es un gran profesor."

"¿Un gran profesor, Hermione, como le puedes decir gran profesor a alguien como él, un profesor seria arbitrario, como McGonnagall, no como ese tipo; mira por lo menos su forma de tratar al pobre de Harry."

"Sí, él realmente lo odia, el pobre muchacho ya tiene suficiente con tener que soportar a esos muggles en el verano y a Neville y Malfoy en la escuela. Si no fuera tan tímido le haría unos cuantos favores"- suspiro Patil-" Me pregunto porque Snape lo odiara tanto."

"Por que odiaba a su padre"- respondió automáticamente la castaña

"¿Que dijiste?"

"¿¡Eh, No nada"- respondió la muchacha con esa sensación denuedo- "Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde a la primera clase con Snape."

Parvati y ella se dirigieron a las mazmorras después de un "Suerte" burlesco de parte de su amiga. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, después de un rato llegaron a las mazmorras donde se impartían las clases de Pociones. Hermione bufó cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson sentada junto a Malfoy, no podía creer que esa vaca hubiese logrado pasar. La presencia del arrogante Slytherin y de Blaise no la sorprendió mucho.

"Están aquí por que han logrado obtener el TIMO de Pociones, algo que no les debería sorprender pues cualquier idiota lo pasaría con los ojos cerrados"- empezó Snape en un murmullo- "Ahora comenzaremos a trabajas con pociones verdaderas y no tontas recetas que un muggle puede realizar en su cocina."

Snape dio un par de golpes en el pisaron con su varita donde aparecieron un listado de ingredientes.

"¿Alguien sabe para que sirve la poción multijugos?"- con estas palabras Hermione se vio a si misma cubierta de pelo en el cubículo de un baño-" ¿Nadie?"

"La poción multijugos sirve para convertir a alguien en otra persona durante una hora"- respondió Hermione preguntándose como demonios sabia ella eso y que se significaba aquella visión.

"Exacto, las propiedades de dicha poción se encuentran escritas en el pisaron así como la formula para un antídoto que deberá estar liso al final de la clase."

El antídoto en el pizarrón era realmente complicado, pero no era algo que la mejor estudiante del curso no pudiera hacer. Parvati a su derecha tenia problemas con la temperatura de su poción. Pero el humo rosa que inundaba el techo indicaba que Parkinson había agregado demasiado bezoar. Después de una hora de trabajo exhaustivo coloco un frasco de antídoto en el escritorio de Snape.

"¡Como odio a ese tipo!"- exclamaba Parvati al final de la clase (Snape le había bajado 5 puntos por que su poción había quedado escarlata en lugar de roja)- "Estoy segura que es un mortífago."

"No, no lo es."

"Hermione, los profesores no son unos santos"

"No, no, pero estoy segura"- alguien le había dicho algo así antes

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Yo dudo de mi propia sombra"

"Simplemente lo sé"- concluyo Hermione sin saber porque.

Harry James Potter corría por los pasillos hacia los invernaderos, no podía llegar tarde a su primer día de clases. Bueno lo mas seguro era que eso pasara, tenia la suerte de un perro callejero. A veces se preguntaba ¿Por que a él, el idiota de Lombottom lo había encerrado en el baño después del desayuno y ahora llegaría tarde a Herbologia. Tenia que soportar a los odiosos Dursley durante todas las vacaciones y en la escuela a Lombottom, Seamus y Malfoy.

Dicho y hecho la maldita puerta del invernadero ya estaba cerrada, sin mas remedio se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch rogando que nadie lo descubriera. Como le gustaba volar, lo daría todo por tener una escoba propia. Cuando estaba en el aire dejaba su inseguridad en el piso.

Bueno no era muy bueno jugando, realmente se ponía nervioso cuando alguien lo veía, por eso no había intentado entrar al equipo cuando hubo vacantes, bueno el equipo de quiddicht era un horror, el buscador de los primeros años había resultado un fiasco, Lee Jordan era un gran comentarista pero en el aire no servia.

"Como me gustaría ser buscador"- murmuro para sí

"Estoy segura que lo harías muy bien"

Harry dio un respingo, no la había escuchado acercarse.

"Deberías estar en Herbologia"- lo regaño la castaña cuando el muchacho volteo mirando el piso.

"Este... es que...no pude llegar"- dijo resueltamente, no le iba decir lo de Neville lo hacia sentir como idiota y seguro que la chica lo intentaría defender para poder gritarle a ese tipo haciendo las cosas aun peor.

Ella solo torció la boca reprimiendo un regaño.

"La pruebas son el sábado"

"¿Perdón?"

"Para ingresar al equipo"

"No, no lo creo, haría el ridículo"- tartamudeo

"De seguro te caerás de la escoba mil veces pero siempre alcanzaras la snich"- Hermione no podía comprender que le sucedía, las palabra salían de su boca sin ningún sentido, pero no podía dejar de pensar que eran cierta, además, tenia esa sensación de haber olvidado algo que intentaba recordar, y esa sensación se incrementaba al estar cerca del tímido Potter.

"No te burles"- pidió el muchacho mirándola a los ojos

"..."

"Hermione, Hermione, despierta"- trono los dedos delante de ella preocupado, la distracción no era uno de los atributos de la prefecta, pero al parecer ese día andaba por las nubes

"¡Eh! Lo siento"- se disculpo- "Pero estoy segura de que lo harías muy bien."

"Creo que ya es hora del almuerzo"- cambio de tema-"¿Que hacías aquí?"

"Escape de Parvati, no paraba de hablar de a cuantos chicos le haría unos favores, aunque entre tu y yo, seria incapaz de hacérselos a alguno"- rió la castaña.

Ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor para comer algo antes de la siguiente clase. El día no tardo en transcurrir con rapidez y muy pronto la castaña se vio acostada en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esa extraña sensación no la había dejado en todo el día. Esperaba poder dormir bien, pero como se equivocaba.


	5. Quidditch

**CAPITULO 4**

_**Quidditch**_

"¡Basta, basta...Oh ya suéltenme.!"

"No hasta que confieses"

"No tengo nada que decir¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Habla"

"¡Por favor¡por favor!"

"No"

"Lo suplico ¡PIEDAD!"

"Solo tienes que decirlo"

"Confiésalo"

"¡No se de que hablan!"

"Nuestras fuentes nunca mientes"

"Ya, ya de acuerdo que quieren saber"

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en los dos rostros femeninos preocupando aun mas al tercer individuo presente que aun no entendía que era lo que querían saber.

"Nuestros informantes sugieren que te han visto establecer contacto con cierto muchacho durante toda la semana"

"Y nos sentimos muy defraudadas por que no nos lo hayas dicho"

"No, no entiendo"- la castaña se sentía confundida, de quien demonios hablaban

"Así que díganos, señorita Granger, como es que has elegido al muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas en lugar del buenísimo chico que vivió."

"Y el cuero de cabello rubio"

"¿Eh?"

"Hablamos de Harry Potter"- dijo finalmente Parvati al ver que su compañera no le entendía

"¿Harry?"- pregunto ella en tono de incredulidad- "Harry y yo solo somos amigos"

"Sí, claro"

"Vamos Hermione, confiesa o seguiremos con las tortura"- amenazo Lavander

La prefecta de la casa de los leones se hallaba amarrada en su propia cama, y unas plumas volando mágicamente amenazaban con hacerles cosquillas, a veces se preguntaba por que sus compañeras no utilizaban su ingenio imaginativo para algo mas constructivo.

Se preguntaban por que siempre la tenían que ver a ella y a Harry como pareja.

Un momento.

¿Pareja? De donde había sacado eso, cuando alguien mas los había visto así. Hermione Jane Granger estas delirando, se dijo a si misma. No había parado de tener esas extrañas, como se llame, en toda la semana, tal vez tenia principios de esquizofrenia o alguna enfermedad psiquiátrica.

Un poco mas, eso así, ya casi. Hecho.

"Bueno, no tienes mal gusto, Harry es tan lindo."- Parvati y Lavander siguieron fantaseando del asunto como si Hermione no estuviera presente

"Pero le haría bien algo mas de seguridad"- opino Lavander

"Eso no lo niego, comparándolo con Neville y Draco"

"Es un desperdicio"

"¡Preteficus totallius!"

Hermione había logrado zafarse de sus cuerdas y le había lanzado una maldición a sus compañeras. Salió corriendo del cuarto, no tardarían en volver a la normalidad.

* * *

Harry Potter se sentía verde, como demonios había logrado convencerlo de aquello, iba a ser su muerte, en que mente cabal cabía la idea de que él pudiera se buscador.

Tal vez debería dar la vuelta y regresar a la sala en común.

Por un momento había creído que lo lograría, el apoyo de la prefecta había sido excepcional, lo había ayudado a practicar, aunque en ningún momento se había subido a la escoba, quien habría imaginado que la bruja mas inteligente del colegio le temía a las alturas.

_**Flash Back**_

"Cuando vallas en picada y quieras frenar solo tienes que dirigir el mago de la escoba levemente hacia arriba. Levemente, si no quieres salir disparado hacia el cielo- comentaba hace dos noches la castaña con sus usuales notas en la mano- aunque hay una técnica así llamado el amargo Wronshi que fue con la que el buscador Vicktor Krum consiguió la victoria para Bulgaria en la pasada copa del mundo y ..."

"Hermione, el quidwich no es teoría"

"Lo sé, pero como ya te había dicho una vez aprender la teoría hace mas fácil la practica"

"Nunca me lo habías dicho"- a veces ella actuaba bastante extraño, diciendo cosas que...bueno al parecer ella se daba cuente- "¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo en el aire?"

La castaña se sonrojó, siempre le contestaba con evasivas.

"Lo haces muy bien solo, yo seria un estorbo"

"¿Por que?"

"Es que yo..."- murmuro algo in entendible

"¿Eh?"

"Le temo a las alturas"- repitió mas fuerte

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Ella le había dado un golpe en el brazo cuando se comenzó a reír, pero no lo pudo evitar.

"Hey, Potter vienes a ver como me convierto en el nuevo buscador de Griffindo"r- Nelville Lombotom, acaba de llegar.

"Este...yo"- tartamudeo

"Potter, Lombotom; los vestuarios están allá- llamo Kattie Bell la nueva capitana del equipo que acababa de dar por finalizada las pruebas para cazadores."

Sin posibilidad de huir a su obvia y final humillación se dirigió a los vestidores. Sin hacer caso a algunas burlas coladas por aquí y por allá se coloco una túnica de quidwich y regreso al campo.

"Trágame tierra" murmuro. ¡Que hacían los Slytherin en las pruebas de quidditch!. Era oficial, el ultimo día con un poco de dignidad en Hogwarts llegaba a su fin.

Estaba tan frió y blanco de los nervios que no escuchaba lo que decían a su alrededor. Estaba tan sumido en su nerviosismo que dio un salto cuando, sin previo aviso, una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

"Lamento la tardanza, pero comparto el dormitorio con un par de locas"- la castaña le sonrió amistosamente.

"Voy a morir"- murmuro con voz de ultratumba

"No seas tonto, lo harás bien"

"Neville Lombottom hará la prueba"

"La fama no lo es todo Harry, hay cosas más importantes..".- se detuvo, una vez ya había dicho algo así- "Lo harás bien"- repitió.

"Potter, Lombotom, es su turno"- grito Katty, con un ultimo deseo de suerte de la prefecta Harry se dirigió al centro del campo, iba a vomitar. De pronto comenzó escuchar los murmullos que surgían a su alrededor Es obvio quien va a quedar , Pobre chico .

Harry tragó saliva.

"Es que piensas volar con esas cosa"- se burlo Neville, Harry había tomado una de las escobas de la escuela, mientras que le chico que vivió llevaba su Nimbus 2001 en el hombro.- "Será mas fácil de lo que creí."

"Bien, vamos arriba"- ordeno la capitán del equipo, Harry dio una patada al suelo y se elevo por los aires, de pronto todos sus nervios quedaron en el piso, estaba en su elemento- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: soltare la snich y el primero que la atrapa quedara como el nuevo buscador, pero nuestros golpeadores dirigirán las buggles contra ustedes, entendido.

Hermione observo como Kattie soltaba la snich que desapareció bastante rápido, Harry subió aun mas alto para buscarla, pero los buscadores no olvidaron su trabajo y lanzaron pronto una buggle en su contra tomándolo por sorpresa, ella grito, él había logrado esquivarla en el ultimo segundo.

De pronto la castaña se sintió algo mareada, y por su mente empezaron a pasar un torbellino de recuerdos de sensaciones, veía al chico cabello azabache volando en su escoba, al parecer se había tragado la pelota dorada, luego lo vio volando entre un montón de llaves aladas, llovía, Harry caía de cuarenta metros de altura, volaba alrededor de una especie de dragón, era perseguido por una buggle.

De pronto callo en picada, los gritos volvieron a su volumen normal, era él, era el de verdad. Neville iba detrás de él, iban a chocar contra el piso, pero en el ultimo instante Harry subió al cielo. Después todo paso muy rápido, ella recordó a un muchacho moreno haciendo lo mismo, luego lo vio bailando con ella en el comedor del colegio, paseando por el lago.

Harry alzaba la pequeña snitch en el aire, el chico que vivió había dado contra el suelo. La sorpresa cargo el ambiente por un momento, pero después de un largo segundo los victorees estallaron en el campo. Kattie tardo otro tanto en nombrar a Potter el nuevo buscador del equipo.

Ya en el suelo el muchacho de los ojos esmeralda saltaba de gusto

"Lo he logrado, Hermione, lo he logrado"- abraso a la castaña, ella le sonrió.


	6. Los Wesley

**CAPITULO 5**

_**Los Wesley**_

Los primeros meses de Hermione en el colegio se habían pasado volando, ya se acercaba el día de brujas. A pesar de que el tiempo transcurría esos extraños flashes y sensaciones no desaparecían, la atrapaban en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, estando con cualquier persona, en especial estando con él

Su ingreso al equipo de quidditch habían aumentado su seguridad, bueno un poco, al menos los únicos que lo molestaban ahora eran Neville y Malfoy. De echo poco después de su selección como nuevo buscador lo había encontrado encerrado en un armario con los anteojos al revez, y a pesar de eso su jubilo no ceso, menos aun cuando le quito la snich a Malfoy de las narices en el partido Gryfindore versus Slyderin de la semana pasada.

Ya les había explicado a sus atolondradas amigas la razón por la que la habían visto tan frecuentemente en su compañía. Parvati la había elogiado por los resultados que había obtenido con su alumno, y después de haberle preguntado muchas veces si realmente no le gustaba el chico del cabello alborotado le pidió que se lo presentara. A veces su amiga la desesperaba bastante.

Para su desilusión Harry se había empezado a llevar con Ronald Wesley, al parecer se habían hecho amigos durante el entrenamiento. Ahora Parvati tenia la loca idea de que salieran el trío de los leones – como había bautizado a Harry, Ron y Dean- con ellas tres. Hay que había hecho ella para merecer eso, no pensaba compartir su tiempo libre con Ronald sumándoles el de sus responsabilidades de prefectos.

Quizás no era tan abominable como Malfoy y Neville, de hecho no les llegaba a los talones, pero es que siempre había sido grosero con ella, desde el primer día en Hogwarts. Los gemelos Wesley le llamaban el pequeño gruñón orejas rojas, pues cuando se azoraba estas se le ponían de ese color y escupía una grosería.

La castaña patrullaba por los pasillos del colegio, cuando de repente escucho unas voces airadas provenientes de un salón contiguo. Dudó por un momento acercarse, sin embargo las voces eran excesivamente conocidas. Al asomarse por el umbral de la puerta pudo distinguir sin mucho esfuerzo dos cabezas pelirrojas.

Media hora después todo Hogwarts comentaba sobre la bofetada que la prefecta le había propinado a uno de los chicos mas apuestos del colegio.

* * *

Ron Wesley patrullaba los pasillos del colegio, era una de sus tantas ocupaciones como prefecto. Cuando recibió la medalla –hacia un año- no se la podía creer, su madre había estado encantada, otro prefecto en la familia, lo gemelos le habían hecho burla, pero había sido una gran noticia. Sobretodo en las tiempos tan oscuros que atravesaba la toda la comunidad mágica.

Sin embargo, el jubilo no había durado mucho, pues justo después de las vacaciones de navidad los mortífagos habían asaltado La Madriguera.

La Sra. Wesley se encontraba de compras y Percy trabajando, pero el Sr. Wesley y su hermano Bill habían pasado a casa para recoger unos documentos para el ministerio. Al regresar la Sra. Wesley vio la marca tenebrosa flotando en el cielo. Había sido un gran golpe para la familia.

¡Maldición!

Se sentía tan impotente, era solo un mocoso y no había podido hacer nada para evitar ni mucho menos remediar la situación. Lo peor de todo habían sido los murmullos de lastima en los pasillos. Por lo menos la señorita sabelotodo ceso de regañarlo.

Era extraño, por que si uno buscaba un sinónimo de entrometida en un diccionario lo mas seguro es que encontrarían la palabra Hermione Granger escrita bajo una fotografía de la susodicha.

"¡Basta suéltame!"

El pelirrojo paro en seco. El conocía esa voz, pero no podía ser, quien la estuviera lastimando se vería en grandes problemas.

Un cuarto de hora después se enteraría sobre el golpe que su compañera de curso le propino a ese sujeto.

* * *

Las lagrimas cubrían en rostro de la muchacha, que error tan fatal había cometido¿Cómo demonios se había metido en eso?

Todo había empezado el año pasado, lo que sucedió ese maldito día le había arruinado su vida. Se sentía tan sola, si tan solo contara con una verdadera amiga para desahogar sus penas, pero nunca la había encontrado.

Entonces llego él, el dueño de sus sueños, su amor platónico, ella sabia como era pero su oídos se volvían sordos cuando hablaban mal de su príncipe azul. Lamentaba tanto el hecho de ser tan fantasiosa, de vivir en el mundo de la ilusión.

Sus hermanos siempre habían cuidado de ella, pero ahora tenían suficientes problemas como para andar de niñeras de su pequeña hermanita.

Aun no se explicaba como había sido tan tonta como para caer en sus redes.

"¡Vaya aquí este mi pelirroja consentida!"

Virginia Wesley quedo petrificada al escuchar estas palabra de la persona de la que se escondía. Volteo lentamente para quedar cara a cara con el nuevo verdugo que ella misma se había impuesto. Vio como se acercaba lentamente a ella y la jalaba hacia el aula de al lado.

"Has sido una niña mala, es que acaso te escondías de mi."

Ginny no podía lograr articular palabra.

"O no me digas que ya te has arrepentido, si yo me la paso muy bien contigo."

El muchacho se le acercaba peligrosamente, ya estaba casi encima de ella cuando logro reaccionar y lo alejo de un empujón.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

Su reacción dejo perplejo un rato al muchacho, pero su rechazo la hacia mas interesante, después de todo solo una chica se había atrevido a hacerlo antes y pronto seria su turno. Se le acercó de nuevo con la clara intención de besarla

"¡Basta suéltame!"- grito con un tono que llegaba a la suplica.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió de un golpe y un muchacho alto con la túnica algo desgastada ingreso al aula agitado.

"¡Suéltala ahora mismo!"- el grito del prefecto surgió efecto al instante, pero un segundo después el chico de la cara redonda sonrió maliciosamente.

"Pero si no estamos haciendo nada que no hayamos hecho antes, solo me pregunto porque tu hermana esta tan renuente conmigo"

"¿Es eso cierto?"- la cara del prefecto estaba adquiriendo peligrosamente el tono de su cabello- "¡Responde!"

"Yo..."

"¿Que sucede Ginny? Te da pena confesar ante tu hermano"

En ese momento Ronald exploto y saco la varita de su bolsillo .

"Si no desapareces de mi vista en este instante te echaré un maleficio tal que no te podrás mover en una semana"- la mirada del pelirrojo emitía tal furia que el muchacho opto por salir de la habitación lo mas rápido posible

Cuando este desapareció Ron dirigió la mirada acusante hacia su hermana

"¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió enredarte con ese tipo?"

"Yo no..."

"Sí, ya se que no pensaste, es que eres una retardada que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, como fuiste tan estúpida como para..."

"No soy ninguna retardada"- los insultos de su hermano habían surgido efecto

"Entonces porque lo hiciste ¡No te puedo estar cuidando todo el tiempo!"

"Y no necesito que lo hagas Ronald ¡Ya no soy una niña!"

"Pues es eso lo que pareces, una niña tonta"- ambos rostros habían comenzado a adquirir tonalidades rojas

"Ya se que fue un error pero..."

"Pero nada¿Como le has podido hacer esto a tu familia?"

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"- una cabeza castaña había ingresado al aula y miraba preocupada la escena

"Lo que me faltaba la señorita entrometida hace su aparición"- espeto Ron – "Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, solo me acabo de enterar de que tengo una zorra como hermana"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"- Ginny había comenzado a llorar otra vez- haces las cosas mas grandes de lo que son.

"Déjala en paz Ron no vez que ya esta muy mal"

"No necesito consejos de cómo llevarme con mi hermana"

"¡Sal de aquí Ron y déjala en paz!"

El grito de la prefecta saco al pelirrojo de sus casillas pero lo obedeció. Verlas a ambas lo ponían enfermo.

Ginny callo al piso llorando, cuando sintió que alguien la abrasaba. En poco tiempo la castaña se entero se lo ocurrido.

Poco tiempo mas tarde la noticia de que Hermione Granger había abofeteado a Neville Lombottom llego a los oídos del director de Hogwarts junto al relato de la profesora McGonnagall de todos los hechos ocurridos.

"Creo que a llegado la hora de bajar a este chiquillo de su pedestal, el mundo mágico esta pendiendo de un hilo si él es su única opción"- murmuro con triste Albus Dumbledore mientras miraba por la ventana.


	7. Albus Dumbledore

**CAPITULO 6**

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

El famoso director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se paseaba por su estudio, el cuarto estaba lleno de curiosos objetos en las estanterías y un ave hermosísima lo miraba encima de su perchero.

Fakwes observaba a su amo, como cualquier animal podía notar que el estado de animo de su dueño estaba pro los suelos. Hacia tiempo que el rostro del anciano –normalmente bromista y medio chiflado- mostraba tanto desanimo y seriedad. El futuro del mundo mágico no pintaba bien, de hecho era demasiado oscuro.

Todo había empezado cuando hace quinces años el mago mas tenebroso de la época ataco la casa de una de las familias mas importantes de la comunidad mágica. No, no era así, todo había ocurrido por la formulación de la profecía.

Aun se preguntaba porque Voldemort había declinado por el chico Lombottom.

El caso es que el día de Halloween cuando el niño apenas tenia 1 año de edad los Lestrange, guardianes secretos de la familia Lombottom, rompieron el hechizo fidelio que los protegía. Por dicha razón Voldemort ataco la casa y mato a los padres del niño.

Mas la profecía protegió al bebe salvándolo de una muerte segura, la maldición imperdonable reboto en la frente del niño y regreso a su agresor dejándolo gravemente herido; sellando así la profecía y el destino de ambos.

La maldición también había tenido repercusiones en el joven Neville quien estuvo 5 años enfermo en constante consumo de pociones sanadoras. Sin embargo, ese hecho sumándolo a que era responsable de la desaparición del que no debe ser nombrado, había provocado que el chiquillo fuera tan consentido que...

Voldemort escapo y tardo diez años en recuperar su fuerza dejando a sus mortífagos abandonados, quienes aparentaron haber sido manipulados para no ser enviados a la cárcel.

Al parecer el astuto de Tom había hablado con su circulo mas cercano de lo que trataba la profecía y así los Lestrange junto con el guardián secreto de los Potter, atacaron la casa de los padres del segundo posible niño de la profecía.

Los Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew fueron acorralados por los aurores. Sin embargo ese día hubo otra perdida, durante la batalla de los tres mortífagos contra los miembros del ministerio Sirius Black , amigo de James Potter intervino matando al traidor sin embargo una maldición de su prima lo alcanzo. Dejando así al pobre Harry al cuidado de su tíos maternos.

La comunidad mágica tubo un descanso de diez años. Pero Voldemort logro recobrar fuerzas y volvió mas fuerte que nunca.

Al igual que años atrás la Orden no se daba a abasto, quizás ahora era mas grande pero aun le faltaba fuerza.

Y la ultima esperanza era el joven Lombottom, había crecido entre mimos y dulces, convirtiéndolo en una persona arrogante. El muchacho no tenia la preparación adecuada para enfrentarse al innombrable, no había mostrado tener ninguna capacidad especial, la vida lo había tratado tan bien que no tuvo la necesidad de desarrollarlas.

El tiempo se agotaba, lo tenia que empezar a preparar. Le había explicado la situación al muchacho, su reacción era la esperada.

El futuro prendía de un hilo y no había alternativa. O sí.

Unos golpes sacaron al anciano caballero de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante"- dijo intentando sonar jovial como siempre.

Por la puerta ingreso Minerva McGonnagall, la estricta profesora de Transformaciones se asomo por la puerta. Albus la miro a la cara tenia una expresión extrañamente indescifrable, que era algo anormal pues solía descifrar fácilmente los rostros de las personas muy fácilmente.

"Albus la señorita Granger quiere hablar contigo"- dijo con tono inexpresivo

" La prefecta Gryffindor"- la miro extrañado, que sucedía- "que se le ofrece"- McGonnagall no dejaba que lo molestaban por cualquier tontería.

"Ella desea hablar con usted sobre la Orden"


	8. Visiones y Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 7**

**_Visiones y Recuerdos_**

El día de brujas vistió de gala al colegio, los alumnos que generalmente estaban deprimidos se alegraban ante al víspera del banquete. La decoración era impresionante: cien murciélagos vivos volaban por el techo del gran comedor, había banderas naranjas y negras adornando las paredes y enormes calabazas – que el gran guardabosques había cultivado para esta fecha- sonreían maquiavélicamente con luces desde su interior.

Solo un muchacho no parecía alegrarse con las festividades.

Neville Lombottom estaba algo retirado de sus compañeros en una esquina de la sala en común aparentando estudiar. Pero la verdad es que desde que el muchacho había salido del despacho del director hacia unos días ya no era el mismo, se sentía tan apartado del mundo estudiantil...

El muchacho estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que desde el otro lado de la sala tres pares de ojos lo observaban.

* * *

Hermione tenia el semblante preocupado y miraba hacia una esquina de la sala. No parecía prestar atención a sus dos acompañantes.

"Hermione, sucede algo"- unos ojos esmeralda la miraban intrigados, ese año la prefecta había estado demasiado retraída.

"No te deberías preocupar de seguro esta enumerando las propiedades de una planta rara en su mente"- respondió Ron con intención de molestar, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna siguió la mirada de la sabelotodo para descubrir –con desagrado- el objeto de atención de la susodicha.

"¿Que miran?"- pregunto el moreno al notar el gesto de desagrado del muchacho pelirrojo

"La sabihonda esta mirando a su odioso príncipe azul"- respondió este con tono ácido- "vaya creí que eras mas inteligente y ese idiota no te interesaba"

Con esto logro sacar a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

"no es eso"- respondió fulminándolo con la mirada- "Pero es que no lo han notado algo extraño últimamente"

"Si que este extraño significa que no este molestando entonces a mi no me preocupa"- respondió Harry

"De seguro ya aprendió la razón y no quieres que lo vuelvas a golpear"- opino ron con una sonrisa pero luego se sonrojó de sobremanera.

Hermione lo observo unos minutos, después de lo ocurrido habían hecho las pases aunque ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema pero los roces habían desaparecido no obstante ambos seguían discutiendo por cualquier tontería pero era algo esencial en su relación.

La verdad era que la amistad entre los tres se había hecho muy estrecha, parecía que siempre habían sido amigos, ella se sentía tan cómoda con ellos, aunque con su compañía sus extraños falshes se habían incrementado.

"No, no creo que sea eso"- respondió la castaña regresando para el desagrado del muchacho al hilo del tema – "De hecho se ve así desde que Dumbledore lo mando a llamar a la dirección".

" Quizás le llamo la atención por lo que sucedió..."

"No creo"- corto ella la furia del pelirrojo.

"Quizás tenga que ver algo con quien tu sabes"- murmuro el muchacho de cabello azabache con un deje de temor.- "Tú sabes, lo ha querido matar desde que era un bebe".

" Me pregunto porque, si es un inútil"- opino insensiblemente el pelirrojo esperando una contestación de la castaña. Pero esta se había sumergido otra vez en sus pensamientos. Estaba apunto de volverla a la tierra cuando se inesperadamente del sillón y se dirigió hacia le refugio del niño que vivió.

¿Por qué Voldemort lo intento matar cuando era un niño¿Por qué fallo¿Por qué estaba detrás de él? Ella sentía que sabia parte de aquellas respuestas pero no sabia como, pero algo no coincidía.

Hermione se paro en seco y volteo. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes que la observaban intrigados. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió...o no?.

_Un montón de personas encapuchadas volaba por encima de su cabeza, se oían gritos de personas corriendo, llorando, a lo legos se veían unas rocas acomodadas de extrañas maneras._

La castaña despertó sobresaltada, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía algo mareada. Pero sobre todo no sabia donde se encontraba ni que hacia ahí.

"Vaya señorita Granger veo que ya volvió en si" – dijo una voz.

Se encontraba en la luminosa enfermería del colegio. Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio se dirigió a ella enérgicamente y sin ninguna explicación hizo que se zampara una poción de sabor amargo.

" Que.."- comenzó la castaña.

" Los señores Potter y Wesley la trajeron aquí" – respondió antes de que la muchacha terminara- "junto con una gran comitiva de su casa"- agrego con desaprobación- "al parecer se desmayó en medio de la sala en común"

"¿Me desmayé?"- nunca en su vida se había desmayado, no era propensa a accidentes, de hecho nunca antes había estado en la enfermería.

De repente mil imágenes volvieron a su cabeza, ella en la enfermería con la cala peluda, con varios rasguños, despertando de un largo sueño, con un montón de pociones al lado...

lo que llevó a Harry en la enfermería como a los once años, Harry con un brazo desinflado, Harry sentado en una camilla cerca de un huevo de oro, Harry inconsciente con una... ¿Con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo?

Hermione se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

"¿Ya me puedo ir?"

"Sí claro, pero..."

La castaña no siguió escuchando se dirigió rápidamente a la salida y empezó a recorrer los pasillos del colegio.

¿Qué demonios se significaba todo esto? Cuando estaba en la sala en común pensando en la relación entre Neville y Voldemort había venido a su mente el rostro del muchacho ojiverde...

¿Voldemort? Desde cuando ella nombraba al innombrable.

Desde hace un año

¿Un año¿Y que tenia que ver Potter en todo esto?

"Todo"

"¿Todo que?"- Hermione se sobresalto al oír la voz del sujeto de sus pensamientos

"No nada"- dijo sonrojándose

"¿Ya saliste de la enfermería?"- pregunto caminado a su lado, pero ella solo se limito a asentir- " Que bien, entonces vamos al banquete, de seguro tienes hambre"

Ella volvió a asentir y se limito a seguirlo sin saber bien lo que hacia. El muchacho se percato de la actitud de su amiga pero prefirió no decir nada. Sin embrago estaba realmente preocupado, algo malo ocurría, la distracción de la prefecta era realmente grave y con lo que había pasado hoy.

El bullicio proveniente del comedor saco a ambos de sus reflexiones, la mayoría de los estudiantes del colegio ya se encontraban en sus puestos, el ambiente de alegría los animo un poco, atravesaron el lugar hasta llegar a la mesa de la casa de los leones.

Los Gryffindor se alegraron de la recuperación de su prefecta y esta tomo asiento cerca de sus compañeros de curso, Parvati y Lavander la abordaron en seguida con sus chisme, Harry se sentó junto a Ron que bromeaba con Seamus y Dean...Pero alguien faltaba ahí.

Neville no había bajado al banquete.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó el banquete con un discurso de aliento para los alumnos del colegio. Hermione casi no presto atención pues se preguntaba el por que no había bajado el muchacho de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

La profecía.

¿Cuál profecía?

El profesor Dumbledore le había dicho el contenido de la profecía a Neville.

¿Pero que profecía?

La de cómo derrotar a Voldemort...

"Hermione, si no vas a comer tomare tu ración"- las palabras –trabadas por exceso de comida en la boca- del pelirrojo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. El director ya había acabado el discurso y ahora todos los estudiantes devoraban el banquete.

Con un insistente dolor de cabeza la castaña se sirvió la comida en el plato.

_Un montón de hombres encapuchados volaban por el cielo, los muggles corrían tratando de huir, lo gritos de las personas resultaban lastimosos, se escuchaban llantos y una risa maquiavélica de un ser oscuro atemorizaba al mas valiente._

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, el sudor empapaba su camisón y el dolor de cabeza había aumentado su intensidad. Respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

Otra ves ese sueño, desde el día de brujas no la dejaba en paz, así como esas tontas conjeturas y las extrañas visiones. Era oficial, necesitaba atención psiquiátrica.

O quizás era una visión,

¿Una visión¿Ella?

Ella no creía esas tonterías, quizás un recuerdo pero...

Se levantó de la cama, necesitaba aire fresco, caminar un rato le serviría.

Se coloco la bata y salió de la habitación silenciosamente para evitar despertar a sus compañeras de habitación.

Una profecía ¿Por favor? pensaba en lo que bajaba las escaleras. La profesora Trelawney le había dicho que no tenia dotes de adivina

¿Pero cuando le dijo eso?

Entonces que significaban esas visiones, el día de brujas había visto a un Troll gigante, un gato colgado en la pared, el comedor lleno de bolsas para dormir, un extraño cáliz lanzando bolas de fuego...

Había terminado de bajar las escaleras, pensaba dirigirse hacia el retrato para salir a pasear por los pasillos del colegio pero Filch podía atraparla, quizás le debería pedir su capa invisible a Harry...

¿Capa invisible a Harry? Desde cuando él tenia una capa invisible y ella lo sabia

Sin embargo una sombra al lado de la ventana llamo atención. Se acerco a ella siligiosamente hasta que gracias a la luz de la luna llena –se imagino a ella volando sobre una animal mítico atrás de alguien- pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Neville Lombottom miraba hacia los terrenos del colegio como ausente, se veía terriblemente pálido.

"Lombottom"- le llamo, el susodicho se sobresalto y volteo rápidamente, al verla pareció calmarse un poco- "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"No podía dormir"- respondió dándole la espalda para adentrar de nuevo su atención a la oscuridad de las afueras – "Es que acaso va contra las reglas".

"No, solo que has estado un poco raro últimamente".

Silencio.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Mas silencio..

"Puedes confiar en mi"

"Alguna vez te han dado la noticia de que vas a morir por lo que murieron tus padres"- volteo viéndola alterado, después coloco su cara en el vidrio de la ventana respirando agitadamente revelando gran inseguridad y angustia.

"No"

"Por culpa de una maldita profecía" – murmuro el para sí pero la prefecta logro escuchar.

La única persona con el poder para derrotar al ser nombrado nacerá a finales...

Hermione dio un paso atrás, había visto una imagen similar a la que estaba presenciando, solo que no era Neville el que se lamentaba sino Harry. Pudo escuchar claramente las palabras que salían de la boca de su atormentado amigos.

Y eso no era todo, había sentido un gran dolor en su corazón, sintió que dos lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Huyo del lugar escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Se tiro en su cama y se puso a llorar.

* * *

La Profesora McGonnagall se dirigía a su despacho cargada de varios ensayos sobre animagos de los alumnos de tercer curso. La estricta profesora había estado realmente tensa últimamente. Los problemas que la abrumaban eran demasiado graves. No había nada que pudiera empeorar la situación que se vivía.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Porque en la puerta de su despacho la esperaba Hermione Granger , uno de los alumnos mas brillantes que había tenido la dicha de enseñar.

"Sucede algo señorita Granger"- pregunto preocupada.

La aludida se sobresalto, últimamente había estado algo distraída, pero ahora se le veía algo pálida, unas ojeras se le asomaban por debajo de sus ojos hinchados y bastante nerviosa.

"Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore"

"El profesor Dumbledore tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender"- respondió la profesora con su habitual tono estricto de voz –"Pero si en algo yo te puedo ayudar"- agrego cortésmente

"No, necesito habla con él, es urgente"- puntualizó ella.

"Bueno si es mas urgente que los asuntos del ministerio, algo que yo claramente dudo..."- empezó el regaño la profesora

"Es sobre la Orden del Fénix"

La profesora McGonnagall se quedo sin habla, la miro entre sorprendida y alarmada. Como es que ella sabia de la Orden.

"Baja la voz"- logro articular- " Sígueme"

Y con muchas dudas en la cabeza se vio dirigiendo a su alumna mas brillante al despacho del director.


	9. Dimension Alterna

**CAPITULO 8**

_**Dimensión Alterna**_

Harry James Potter se encontraba encerrado en una oscura y fría habitación de la casa ancestral de la familia Black. El muchacho se hallaba sentado encima de la destartalada cama abrasando sus rodillas en una posición casi fetal.

Lo que sucedía es que hace poco habían descargado sobre sus hombros el peso mas grande que se le pudiera dar a un mago aun siendo un adulto, y él era solo un adolescente que aun no había llegado a los 16 años.

La incesante letanía de todas las cosas de las que se sentía culpable fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta. Él levanto la cabeza pero no contesto al llamados. Los golpes se volvieron a escuchar, pero el no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. De seguro era un miembro de la orden pidiéndole que bajara a comer bajo el mandato de Dumbledore. Pero la puerta volvió a sonar con insistencia.

"¡No tengo hambre!"- vociferó hacia la entrada.

Pero sin hacer caso la puerta se abrió dejando ver en el umbral la sombra de una persona con el cabello alborotado durante unos segundos, por que la puerta fue cerrada casi inmediatamente por un portazo como si hubiese sido obra de "magia".

Al parecer el hechizo no logro asustar a la persona al otro lado porque volvió a abrir la puerta e ingreso rápidamente a la habitación.

"No quiero ver a nadie"- dijo con voz amenazante.

"Pero si no te estoy pidiendo permiso"- respondió una voz entrecortada por la ira y la tristeza.

Esa voz, esa voz la reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo, porque esa voz, esa voz era la de su conciencia.

Sintió como sus pasos se acercaban a él lentamente e inseguros, seguramente tendrían miedo de tropezar ya que la habitación estaba inundada de oscuridad. Sintió como llegaba al borde de la cama y como se sentaba justo delante de él.

"¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?"- pregunto él con la voz apagada.

"Prometí que nos veríamos pronto¿No?"- replico ella- "Solo te dejo un par de semanas y te vuelves un desastre- agregó haciendo alusión de lo ocurrido en Navidad."

Alargo la mano intentando acariciar su cabello pero é la tomo con fuerza.

"Vete, todos los que están conmigo mueren."

"Entonces he de morir porque no me pienso ir"

"Tú no comprendes todo esto es mi culpa. La muerte de Sirius, de Cedric, de mis padres."

"Sí claro, y también la segunda guerra mundial señor ego-centrista"- respondió ella con la vos ahogada.

"¡Tú no comprendes!"- explotó él.

"¿Qué no comprendo?"

"Nada."

"Comprendo que fue la decisión de Sirius ir al ministerio, comprendo que Cedric quiso entrar al Torneo sabiendo que otros competidores habían muerto, comprendo que tus padres murieron para que tu pudieras vivir..."

"Y supongo que ellos también querían morir."

"No, pero cada quien tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones; yo decidí ser tu amiga y si eso significa que voy a morir entonces moriré, por que desde un principio he sabido lo que significa serlo..."

"Quizás yo no quiera que mueras."

"Pero no puedes decidir por mi."

Los ojos de la joven castaña estaban húmedos, realmente sentía tanto coraje y tristeza, no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo en esa condición.

"¿Qué mas paso esa noche Harry?"- pregunto ella con tono mas suave.

"¿Es que acaso la muerte de Sirius no es nada?"

"No pero sucedió algo más, esa noche hablaste con Dumbledore."

Silencio.

"Y el te dijo sobre la profecía."

Mas silencio.

"Él te dijo que tu eres el único que puede derrotar al señor tenebroso."

Harry se sorprendió¿Cómo podía saber eso ella? Él juraría que ni el mismísimo Fudge lo sabia.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Nadie, simplemente lo su puse."

Harry se sorprendió de nuevo de la inteligencia de su amiga, no sabia como rayos lograba hacer esas conjeturas, que casi siempre resultaban correctas.

Entonces sintió el impulso de contarle todo, todo lo que desde hacia tiempo lo ahogaba, todo que lo hacia ahora sentir tan impotente, tanta impotencia...

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó sintió en sus labios el sabor salado de las lagrimas que había llorado anoche. Ese recuerdo había sido demasiado doloroso, escucharlo con ese tono tan derrotado, tan abatido por la vida¿Por qué había tenido que ser él?

Solo Harry Potter o Neville Lombottom lograrían derrotar al innombrable. Y él había elegido a...

Claro esa era la clave.

Hermione se levanto de su cama sabiendo lo que debía de hacer, al parecer sus compañeras ya habían bajado a desayunar, ya era tarde, y por primera vez desde cualquier perspectiva no le importo.

Tomo un baño y se dirigió al despacho de la profesora McGonnagall. Ya había perdido la primer clase así que una segunda no tenia importancia tenia que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

Espero en el umbral de la puerta absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras un terrible dolor crecía en su pecho la chicharra sonó anunciando a los alumnos que su primer clase había terminado y que debían dirigirse a la siguiente si no querían un retardo.

"Sucede algo señorita Granger"- La profesora McGonnagall había llegado cargada de pergaminos.

Ella estaba tan absorta en sus conjeturas que se sobresalto, la jefa de su casa la miraba con preocupación.

"Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore"- dijo un poco nerviosa

"El profesor Dumbledore tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender"- respondió la profesora con su habitual tono estricto de voz –"Pero si en algo yo te puedo ayudar"- agrego cortésmente

"No, necesito habla con él, es urgente"- puntualizó ella.

"Bueno si es mas urgente que los asuntos del ministerio, algo que yo claramente dudo..."- empezó el regaño la profesora

"Es sobre la Orden del Fénix"- había llegado la hora de saber si se estaba volviendo loca.

La profesora McGonnagall se quedo sin habla, la miro entre sorprendida y alarmada. Entonces, no lo estaba.

"Baja la voz"- logro articular- " Sígueme"

Ella la siguió a través de los pasillos, la Orden del Fénix era una organización secreta que se ocupaba que combatir las fuerzas del innombrable, recordó ella mientras recorría los pasillos. Hasta que llegaron frente a una gárgola.

"Pie de calabaza"- dijo la profesora McGonnagall.

Unos minutos después se hallaba sentada en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Dios, creo que ya he estado aquí antes , pensaba mientras el directos tomaba asiento en la silla de adelante.

"La profesora McGonnagall me ha dicho que usted quiere hablarme sobre una tal Orden del Fénix"- empezó después de aclararse la garganta- " No sé donde haya escuchado de esto o como se habrá enterado pero yo..."

"Yo tampoco señor"- interrumpió, Dumbledore la miro intrigado- "Solo que tenia que hablar con usted y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente para convencer a la pro.."

" ¿Qué es lo que usted sabe sobre la Orden?"

"La Orden del Fénix era una organización secreta que se ocupaba que combatir las fuerzas del innombrable y usted las creo señor"- dijo ella monótonamente.

Al parecer Dumbledore estaba pensando si era correcto descubrirse ante ella.

"Y usted dice que no sabe como lo sabe"- dijo decidiendo poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, algo en los ojos de esa niña la intrigaba, eran sinceros. – "Y no es la razón por la que vino aquí"

"No, bueno en parte, lo que pasa es que sé cosas que no debería saber"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Como que...la contraseña de su despacho siempre es un dulce, la profesora McGonnagall es miembro de la orden, Snape es un espía de usted en el campo mortífago, Harry Potter tiene una capa invisible, usted conoce a Nicolás Flamel, Neville Lombottom es el único mago con el poder de derrotar a Voldemort – ni siquiera se como puedo decir su nombre- "y lo mas importante de todo es que Harry Potter también lo pudo ser"

El profesor Dumbledore la miro sorprendido¿Cómo esa niña podía saber todo eso? Era imposible que lo supiera. Pero al parecer ella también lo sabía.

"¿Y no sabes como sabes todo eso?"- por primera vez Albus Dumbledore había hecho una pregunto tonta. Él, el mago más grandemente reconocido de la época se avía quedado anonadado ante una alumna.

"No"- respondió con desesperación – " Solo vienen hacia mí, acabo de averiguar lo de Nicolás Flamel que tiene algo que ver con una piedra y un perro de tres cabeza"- Hermione ya estas delirando pensó al ver la cara del director – " Algunos hipótesis acompañadas que imágenes"

"Desde cuando sucede esto"

" Desde que empezó el curso, pero ayer...usted le dijo a Lombottom lo de la profecía y el ha andado deprimido...entonces yo ayer me lo encontré y el dijo algo sobre una profecía, entonces yo recordé..."- no lo podía explicar.

"¿Qué recordó?"- la invito a continuar.

" A Harry Potter contándome el contenido pero como si él hubiese sido el elegido de Voldemort"

Dumbledore no pudo contestar a esto.

"Pero eso no es todo, estoy segura que ocurrió porque tendría relación con otros flashes que tengo, y estos aumenta si estoy con él, creo que Harry Potter debió de haber sido el elegido y no Neville Lombottom"

El comedor estaba repleto pues era hora de cenar, pero en la cuarta mesa un grupo no comía, era porque los de sexto curso de la casa de los leones no habían visto a u prefecta en todo el día.

Y es que no era algo muy propio en ella; no había aparecido en las clases, en el almuerzo ni había realizado sus deberes de prefecta.

Las hipótesis sobre su paradero eran tan ilógicas que ella bien podría estar perdida en el colegio o se había ido en una escoba harta del estudio, hasta haber sido raptada por un mortífago o , según un alumno de primero, estar castigada en el despacho del director, lo cual descartaron inmediatamente por que ella nunca rompía las reglas.

"¡Hermione!"- el grito de Ginny saco a los de sexto de su discusión.

La joven de la casa de los leones se acercaba caminando a su mesa, lucia algo cansada y mas ojerosa que de costumbre.

" ¿Donde estabas?"

"En el despacho de Dumbledore"

Y sin decir nada mas se dispuso a tomar su cena recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día, Dumbledore había utilizado la Legirmancia para comprobar la veracidad de sus recuerdos, ella sabia lo que era eso, así que se vio a sí misma regañando a Harry por no practicar la Occlumancia.

A final de cuantas el director concluyo que los recuerdos de la prefecta eran reales y que de seguro había habido un reacomodamiento en el tiempo y que por alguna razón ella recordaba. Dijo que lo iba a investigar y la envió a tomar algo de comer y descansar.

"De que quería hablar la señorita Granger"- pregunto la profesora McGonnagall.

"Al parecer Minerva, es la clave de una gran incógnita ya que esta atrapada entre dos mundos paralelos"- respondió él sin que la profesora McGonnagall entendiera algo- "Dile a Serverus que mañana mismo le empezará a enseñar Occlumancia al joven Lombottom y al joven Potter, la Srta. Granger será mi alumna"

"Como diga"- respondió la animaga aun sin comprender.


	10. Sueños y Conjeturas

**CAPITULO 9 **

_**Sueños y Conjeturas.**_

El mes de Noviembre fue muy largo y pesado, la castaña tubo que agregar a su larga lista de deberes las clases de Occlumancia con el director. Al parecer el profesor deseaba que ella aprendiera a cerrar su mente puesto que no debía llegar a oídos de Voldemort lo de la dimensión alterna.

Sin embargo su suplicio no era tan malo como le de sus compañeros, Harry y Neville tomaban sus propias dosis de clases extra con Snape. Aunque ninguno de los dos entendía el motivo. A pesar de hallarse en la misma situación que ellos Hermione decidió ayudarlos con los deberes escolares.

Con el paso del tiempo y con un pequeño empujón de sus clases extras Hermione podía lograr aislar sus recuerdos de ambas dimensiones y había hecho una lista mental de los pros y contras que tenían ambos mundos.

Una vez le había dicho a Dumbledore que Lombottom era un verdadero patán en esa dimensión cuando en la otra era un muchacho agradable, caballeroso y algo tímido. Pero el director le contesto que las esencias de las personas no cambian aunque la magia y los extraños designios del tiempo intercedan. Por ello la joven ayudaba al chico con sus deberes, pues recordaba su gemelo dimensional y la desdicha de su pobre Harry.

En cuanto al desequilibrio del tiempo no se había podido descubrir gran cosa, se tenia registro de algunos pequeños cambios pero no a tal grado.

"Hay algunos hechizos muy difíciles para cambiar la historia jugando con el tiempo y algunos aparatos mágicos funcionales para ello como los giratiempos"- explico el director en una de sus ultimas secciones de Occlumancia, la castaña no pudo evitar una sonrisa- "Pero no a tal escala, por ejemplo el giratiempo solo puede retrasar unas horas, el viaje solo se puede realizar en una sola dirección y la persona implicada tiene que vivir ese periodo de tiempo..."

Sin embargo al parecer ahora la castaña sufría de migraña entre los estudios, sus deberes de prefecta, los falsees, Ron, las clases de Occlumancia y sus extraños sueños. Además sentía una gran curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba así que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a leer todo lo que pasase por sus manos acerca del tema del tiempo.

Estaba inmersa en un libro titulado: "Teoría Mágica Relativa Sobre el Tiempo", cuando Parvati entro a su habitación.

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí metida, en un día tan hermosamente libre como este y para colmo con un libro en tus manos?"- pregunto melodramáticamente.

"Tenia dolor de cabeza, no he dormido bien últimamente y pensé que si leía un poco me daría sueño"- respondió sinceramente dejando un libro a un lado- " Y no puedo creer que no me de cuando no entiendo nada de lo que esta escrito ahí"

"Pues debe de haber una epidemia aquí"- dijo Lavandera que venia llegando y escucho el comentario de su amiga- "Puesto que Potter y Lombottom también tiene dolor de cabeza"

"Y Lombottom tampoco ha dormido bien últimamente"- agrego Parvati picaramente.

"No será que ambos se escapan en las noches para caminar a las luz de la luna"- supuso Lavander dando con el punto del comentario de su amiga.

"Ustedes dos tiene una imaginación muy grande"- expectó la muchacha dirigiéndose a la sala en común, le preocupaba que Neville no pudiera dormir bien puesto que tenia una conexión con el innombrable.

Al llegar lo primero que se encontré fue al muchacho sentado con Harry, Ron y Seamus (Los últimos dos jugando ajedrez) cosa que le extraño.

" Hola chicos"- les saludo al acercarse.

" Hola"- respondió Harry puesto que el pelirrojo estaba concentrado en su próximo movimiento, su contrincante tenía una cara de frustración que no cabía en ella y el chico que vivió estaba sumido en su pensamientos. – "No has bajado a desayunar"

"Tenía migraña"- dijo sin poder dejar de notar la horrible pinta del moreno y la aun peor del otro muchacho Yo he de lucir así también 

" Jaquee Mate"- grito el pelirrojo con alegría- "¿Otra partida?"

"No, creo que ya ha sido suficiente para tu ego"- respondió Seamus con frustración dirigiéndose a la Sra. Gorda. La sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció al percatase que Neville seguía ahí sin darse cuenta que su amigo ya se había marchado.

" Oye tú, Seamus ya se ha ido"- dijo de mal modo bajándolo de las nubes.

" Sucede algo malo Neville"- pregunto ella mas dulcemente causando una cara de disgusto de su amigo.

"Solo que he tenido una pesadilla recurrente, eso es todo" – respondió el despreocupadamente levantándose.

" Quizás se signifique algo, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?"

"¿Que se puede significar?"- dijo el pelirrojo burlándose

"Los sueños de los magos pueden ser un reflejo del futuro"

"Pero tú ni siquiera llevas adivinación..."- replico Ron empezando a enojarse.

" Pero comparto el cuarto con dos fanáticas"- y luego pidió – "Vamos Neville cuéntame tu pesadilla"

" No es lo que se dice una pesadilla"- empezó el muchacho frotándose la cicatriz- "es un sueño recurrente...estoy en el ministerio y recorro varios pasillos, pero de pronto me paro en una puerta, cuando estoy apunto de abrirla me despierto con un dolor en la cicatriz"

"Las cicatrices no duelen"- se quejo el pelirrojo apunto de perder la paciencia, pero Hermione se quedo fría, era el mismo sueño que Harry había tenido el año pasado – " Quizás signifique que tu mente esta demasiado retorcida"

"Pero no puedes soñar eso"- dijo Hermione sin pensarlo completamente escandalizada- "Se supone que estas llevando clases de Occlumancia"

" ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"- pregunto Harry que hasta ese momento había estado callado, mientras el niño que vivió la miraba sorprendido y Ron tenia un gran signo de interrogación grabada en la cara.

Ella sintió como le ardía la cara, era una pésima mentirosa y ahora se había mentido en un gran embrollo, Dumbledore le había ordenado explícitamente no rebelar nada a nadie, y mucho menos a ellos dos.

Si ella se lo comentaba al muchacho entonces Voldemort se podía enterar lo que pasaba. Pero... ¿Por qué Voldemort había esperado hasta ahora para mandarle esos sueños?

En la otra dimensión él no lo había hecho de manera tan latente hasta que descubrió su conexión con Harry, y aquí no había pasado algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se diera cuenta.

Y además, él había regresado al poder desde hace tiempo ¿Por que no había buscado la profecía desde antes? Cuando el volvió al poder en la otra dimensión busco la profecía desde un principio.

Aunque ahí ya se había enfrentado a Harry varias veces y este siempre lograba escapar. Pero aquí Neville solo había escapado de bebe. ¿Por qué ahora el innombrable deseaba saber el contenido de esta?

Amenos que él...¿Qué el fuera el culpable de todo este embrollo?

"Harry, Neville; necesitó hablar con ustedes a solas"


	11. La verdad

**CAPITULO 10**

_**La verdad**_

Hermione Granger se hallaba dando de vueltas nerviosa en el aula de Transformaciones, había contado la verdad a sus amigos aunque el director le había advertido que no lo hiciese. Pero¿Desde cuando en la otra dimensión le habían pedido ayuda a Dumbledore? A pesar de que ella le repetía constantemente a Harry que lo hiciera, pero quizás si ellos también buscaban información hallarían la solución mas rápido, después de todo eran los implicados y tenían derecho a inmiscuirse.

"Creo que has perdido un par de tuercas¿Sabes?"- espeto Ron, del que no se había podido deshacer- "Lees demasiado y tanto estudio te ha derretido el cerebro?"

" ¿Es que no me creen?"- pregunto la chica fulminándolo con la mirada

" Temo que tu historia es demasiado fantástica"- le respondió Harry tímidamente.

"En serio, pues le puedo decir cosas que no deberían saber, como por ejemplo: eres aracno-fóbico porque tus hermanos hechizaron tu osito de peluche cuando niño"- dijo mirando al pelirrojo- "tu tienes una capa invisible que te heredo tu padre"- al moreno se le dibujo una mueca de asombro- "y que me dices de la profecía Neville"

"Yo mismo te la conté"- la retó el muchacho escéptico

"Pero entonces como sabría que Harry podía ser el otro elegido y además te la puedo decir casi textualmente _Al morir el séptimo mes, de aquellos que lo han retado tres veces..._"

"YA... de acuerdo, de acuerdo...no lo tengo que escuchar otra vez"- expreso Neville molesto

" Entonces quieres que te ayudemos a descubrir que pasa para que entonces yo tenga que vencer a-quien-tu-sabes"- expuso Harry- " Pero no lo haría ni por un millón de galeones"

" Supongo que crees que el mundo estará mejor si depende de ese pelele que de por mi"- reclamo Neville.

"No estoy diciendo eso pero..."- ahora que lo pensaba tal vez...¿Por qué le daría a su mejor amigo de nuevo el peso de esa horrenda carga?- "Es lo correcto"- respondió ella no muy convencida.

"¿Qué mejoras hay en ese mundo?"- pregunto Ron no del todo convencido.

"No hay mejoras, simplemente es diferente"

"¿Mis padres están vivos?"- pregunto Neville

"Si pero..."- Hermione se detuvo- "No creo que ese mundo sea mejor para ti como lo es este, al igual que para Harry"

"¿Y para mi?"- pregunto Ron

"Bueno...toda tu familia esta en la Orden Ron"- respondió ella- "Mejor no hablemos de eso, confíen en mi"

"Si dices que este despistado es mejor que yo, podemos buscar ahora mismo como solucionar este problema"

"No estoy diciendo que sea mejor, el Harry de aquí y el de allá son diferentes...todo es diferente, tu eres diferente"

" ¿Qué tan diferente?"

"Me caes bien"

"Me refiero a que tan diferente es el mundo"- indico Neville un poco molesto

"No es mejor ni peor simplemente diferente, por ejemplo solo hace un año que Voldemort regresó"- respondió ella sin hacer caso al estremecimiento de sus compañeros

"¿Yo soy diferente"- pregunto Ron

"No, en cualquier mundo eres capaz de irritarme"

"Quizás allá sea diferente pero yo no soy torpe ni suicida, no les ayudare a encontrar la respuesta"- dijo finalmente Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Tal vez estés mejor entrenado que Neville, ya has escapado de él cinco veces"- dijo ella para detenerlo- "Aunque sé muy bien que no deseas esta carga, tú mismo me lo contaste..pero confío en ti"

" Entonces porque crees que quien tu sabes esta detrás de todo"- pregunto el muchacho de los ojos esmeralda volviendo a tomar asiento.

"Porque sabe cosas que no debería saber, igual que yo, Voldemort no sabia de la conexión que tenia con Harry hasta que ataco al señor Wesley y se dio cuenta que Harry lo veía"- respondió ella de corrida sin respirar.

"¿Yo puedo ver lo que hace él?"- pregunto Neville

"Sí, pero solo si es algo muy intenso y...pero se supone que estas llevando Occlumancia para que eso no pase"

"Pero podría llegar a ser útil"

"O una trampa. El año pasado el engaño a Harry para que le entregara la profecía que se encuentra almacenada en el departamento de los misterios...ahora intenta hacer lo mismo contigo...la misma táctica"

De eso ya había pasado un mes y Hermione aun no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto. A pesar de que se repetía todo los días que lo correcto era como debía ser se preguntaba si debía de quitarle ese brillo a los ojos de su mejor amigo...

Con todo y la ayuda de los muchachos no habían logrado encontrar nada durante el mes de búsqueda, de hecho ahora mismo se encontraba leyendo un libro de mitos en la biblioteca, auque dudaba encontrar algo en él que pudiese ayudarla.

_Cronos, dios del tiempo en la mitología griega, hijo de Urano (el cielo) y Gea (la tierra), que se caso con su hermana Rea, y tuvo varios hijos los cuales devoraba a medida que nacían, pues según había leído en el libro del destino que seria destronado por el uno de sus hijos._

_Pero al nacer el ultimo, Zeus, su madre lo escondió, y le dio a Cronos en su lugar una piedra sin que este lo notara. Al crecer Zeus, mediante un ardid, dio un brebaje a su padre, haciéndole devolver a todos sus hijos, y junto a sus hermanos le declaro la guerra._

_Lo venció después de espantosas luchas, siendo confinado al ultimo lugar de la tierra, y quedo siendo el dueño del universo._

"Faltan diez minutos para Runas antiguas"- le informo Neville

"Deberías faltar, yo haré lo mismo con Historia de Magia"- le recomendó Ron detrás de un gran libro.

Después de cinco minutos de explicarle a Ron la importancia de recibir todas las clases para un buen futuro y hacerles prometer a sus amigos que irían a sus respectivas clases Hermione llego apresurada a su clase.

Estaban estudiando la manera en que las runas se desglosaban en parte de la religión Celta, en la que los druidas adivinos predecían el futuro de una manera similar pero mas retrograda. Era interesante como aquella sociedad se había desarrollado y desaparecido tan apartada del mundo mágico normal.

" Se cree que todavía hay unas cuantas asociaciones celtas en el mundo actual"- escuchaba Hermione atentamente- "Pero como desde el tiempo de la conquista romana se encuentra secreta...de hecho se cree que el mismísimo mago Merlín tenia relaciones con los druidas. Uno de los mas destacados fue el gran emperador Ram"

_Ram el Celta, el emperador sinárquico druida, según expone Arnauld de Saint Jacques en su obra Los Templarios y el Evangelio de San Juan, para conocer el verdadero origen del Cristianismo es necesario remontarse en el tiempo y situarse en 7.000 años a.C., cuando los celtas dominaban la mayor parte de Europa._

_Sacerdote desde muy temprana edad en un pueblo donde las sacerdotisas fueron degenerando hasta convertirse en verdaderas sádicas paganas (habían instituido los sacrificios humanos), Ram combatía siempre esta situación desde su perspectiva de Iniciado y, a la postre, iría a dotar a los celtas de los elementos clave para elaborar una doctrina capaz de romper los antiguos moldes en los que todavía se desenvolvía el druidismo de su tiempo._

_Como Gran Iniciado Druida, Ram realiza grandes prodigios e intenta introducir las reformas necesarias en el druidismo. Por este motivo, fue perseguido y odiado por los militares, manipulados por la clase sacerdotal, a la sazón en manos de las druidesas._

_En lugar de una guerra fraticida, Ram elige el exilio llevando con él a sus partidarios, una población estimada entre dos y tres millones de seres humanos._

_Se cree que recorrió el mundo hasta la parte mas recóndita de la tierra._

_Ram era un genio de Luz, un Adepto enviado por el Egregor (Familia espiritual) del Verbo Creador._

_Implanta los principios sinárquicos en todo el imperio, que vive en paz y justicia durante más de 3.500 años._

_La organización sinárquica estaba articulada en tres consejos: los Grandes Iniciados, guardianes de la pureza esotérica de las ciencias y encargados de las enseñanza formaban el primer Consejo, llamado "de Dios"._

_Hay quienes dicen que regreso hasta Gales con un encargo, que los espíritus de los grandes iniciados deberían defender con su vida._

La clase estaba resultando interesante, pero hacia tiempo desde que no lograba centra su atención, y sin darse cuenta su mente empezar a divagar hasta que se dio cuenta que sus compañeros comenzaban a salir por las puertas.

Tenía mucha hambre, así que pospuso su plan para ir a la biblioteca, de seguro Ron no se perdería la hora del almuerzo y se enconaría con el resto en el gran comedor. Y dicho y hecho que al llegar pudo distinguir su cabeza pelirroja en la mesa de los leones.

"¿Y bien?"- pregunto sentándose con ellos.

"Nada"- respondió el pelirrojo con cara de frustración

"Quizás si pudiéramos entrar a la Sección prohibida..."- aventuro Harry.

"No, Dumbledore se ha dado cuente de que les he contado, no nos dejara"- respondió Hermione desilusionada.

"No estamos diciendo que le pediremos permiso"- subrayó Neville

"Contamos con la capa de la invisibilidad"- le dijo Harry sonriendo.

" Es el truco más viejo del planeta"- excepto Hermione, ante la mirada de incomprensión que le dirigían agrego- "En mi dimensión ya lo hemos hecho para varias cosas, el peligro radica en encontrarte con alguien a medio pasillo sin ayuda de..."

"Hermione...Hermione"- le llamo Ron al ver que su amiga se encontraba ida- "HEMIONE"

"Ron"- Le dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante que lo desconcertó.

"No...soy Nick Casi Decapitado"- se burlo él

"No me refiero a eso"- le respondió sin molestarse- " Tienes que pedirle a los gemelos el Mapa del Merodeador"

"El qué..."

La vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban, habían decidido que Ron les pediría a sus hermanos el mapa en casa, pues Hermione no accedió a hacerlo por carta. Mientras tanto Neville y Harry se quedarían en Hogwarts a investigar.

La prefecta Griffyndor creyó conveniente regresar a casa, pues durante el periodo en que las cosas habían cambiado se encontraba ahí, quizás podía descubrir porque ella recordaba lo que otros no.


	12. Navidad, parte I

**CAPITULO 11**

**_Navidad, parte I_**

El frió aire del invierno traía el aroma salado del mar, cuyo movimiento estaba realmente calmo esa tarde de diciembre; haciendo parecer al rompeolas un simple adorno entre tanta agua.

Recorrer su larga superficie rocosa seria casi imposible, excepto para unos pies acostumbrados a ello, desde la más tierna niñez.

Bajo sus ojos ámbar se dejaban ver un par de ojeras que contrastaban su pálida tez, dándole un aspecto un poco demacrado. Sin embargo, de espalda, vestida completamente de blanco, con su pelo bailando con el aire, parece un ángel, una delicada escultura de mármol que adorna el rompe olas.

Esa es la visión que tiene cierto joven rubio mientras se acerca a la figura, pero el sabe que no es ningún ángel, se trata de su mejor amiga de la infancia; se trata de la única chica que ese muchacho respetaba.

La castaña rompe la secuencia de pensamientos preocupantes que rondan por su joven mente, se vuelve lentamente y sus ojos se encuentran con los de el joven rubio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón recibe la vital calidez de la felicidad, mientras sonríe y el muchacho la hace girar alzada sobre sus brazos.

"Es que acaso te has puesto a dieta"- comenta este en un tono de regaño, pero a la vez bromeando. Pero su sonrisa se borra al ver que el rostro de su amiga se ensombrece por preocupación.

Ambos se sientan, mientras miran a sus pies, como se rompen las suaver rocas.

"Thony¿Conoces la sensación de Deja vu?" – pregunta ella intentando comenzar.

" Hay Jane, tu sabes que no se de esas marcianerias tuyas"

"Anthony Phels, no estoy bromeando"

"Muy bien señorita Granger"- acepto el más preocupado aún, no era normal que Jane le comentara los problemas de su mundo- "Es cuando sientes que algo se repite"

"Pues digamos que...yo he sentido eso desde que regrese al internado, pero no es exactamente eso, son recuerdos, recuerdos de otra vida alterna a está"- al ver la cara perplejidad de su amigo decidió explicarse mejor con un ejemplo- "Veras es como si tú de repente cuando estas con ciertas personas empiezas a recordar algunas vivencia que viviste con ellas, vivencias que nunca pasaron, pero que pudieron pasar si ciertos sucesos del pasado cambiaran".

"Como si quizás mi madre no se hubiese caído cuando yo tenia tres años, en aquel temblor, yo quizás tendría un hermano o hermana"

"No exactamente, quizás si fuese al revez, que tu en realidad tienes un hermano y de repente tienes recuerdos y te das cuenta que en ellos él o ella nunca existió"- la chica se sintió mas apesumbrada con el tema, en aquel temblor ella había mostrado por primera vez sus dones.- "¿Qué pensarías?"

"Que me estoy volviendo loco o que me estas pegando sus marcianerias"

"Si vivieras en mi mundo"- agrego ella con el ceño fruncido.

"Que alguien cambio el pasado"

"Pero nadie más se da cuenta"- agrego ella sonriendo al notar que su amigo se lo había empezado a tomar mas seriamente.

"Entonces me preguntaría el por que yo sí"

"Exacto"

"Estás queriéndome decir que estas teniendo recuerdos que en realidad no sucedieron"

"No, sí sucedieron"

"Y ¿Cómo estas segura?"

"Me han leído la mente"

"Y yo soy Dorian Grey"- el chico rubio vio la cara de pocos amigos que puso la castaña- "Estás hablando en serio"- no se acostumbraba a este tipo de conversaciones, después de todo era un esnob. – "Y en que te puede ayudar un simple mortal como yo, mi bella adivina"

"No soy adivina, la adivinación es una de las ramas mas imprecisas de la magia"- pero se dio cuenta de que eso no iba al caso- "Necesito que me ayudes a saber porque yo recuerdo todo"

"¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?"

"Lo que sucedió, sucedió durante el verano, por que mis recuerdos terminan en él, necesito hacer una lista de todo lo que hicimos y –más importante- íbamos hacer durante el verano"

Anthony Phels se le quedo viendo a su amiga, hacia tiempo que no veía en ella tanta decisión por algo, cuando ella se ponía una meta la lograba, realmente la admiraba, si no fuese su mejor amiga o si ella no fuese bruja...

"Y, me vas a ayudar o no"

"Como podría un caballero tan galante como yo privar de su importante ayuda a una dama como vos"- respondió este dando muestras de su arrogancia. Hermione Jane Granger sonrió ante el único defecto ella veía en su amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a una considerable distancia de ese lugar un muchacho de mirada esmeralda paseaba por los oscuros pasillos de un extraño colegio. 

Realmente no sabia como demonios se había metido en todo ese asunto, ningún demente querría ese destino, pero tenia demasiada curiosidad sobre todas las cosas que su otro "él" había echo según ella.

Quizás lo hacia por que la manera en que la chica hablaba de él era muy especial, le gustaría saber si podría ser igual de valiente que su otro yo; para poder así ganarse la admiración de alguien como la perfecta.

Al estar tan metido en sus ensoñaciones el chico de gafas no se dio cuenta que una chica rubia – que se encontraba aparentemente completamente absorbida por la lectura- se dirigía a él, hasta que ambos colisionaron contra el otro.

"Lo siento"- dijo el muchacho- "No te vi."

"No te preocupes, generalmente no me ven"- respondió la chica. Entonces el muchacho reparo en su interlocutora.

Tenia el cabello mal peinado y sucio "adornado" con una pluma, un collar de corchos de botellas y leía al revez una revista.

"No creo que las personas reparen mucho en mí tampoco"- dijo tratando de ser amable.

"¿No reparar en el famoso Harry Potter?"- al parecer la chica reparo en la cara de confusión del chico o quizás no tanto por ello, pues agrego con vos ausente – "¿No eres tú el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor?"

"¿Qué lees?"- pregunto este con un sentimiento raro hacia la chica, e intentando cambiar el tema.

"_El Quisquilloso_, mi padre es el dueño"- respondió ella detrás de la revista, que por cierto sostenía al revez.- "Es una revista alternativa publicamos lo que los demás no quieren."

"De hecho, publica pura basura"- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde sus espaldas- "Pero no podría ser nada más viniendo del padre de Lunática Lovegood. _Accio revista."_

La revista voló hasta las manos de un muchacho de unos helados ojos grises.

"Devuélvesela Malfoy"- le ordeno el moreno poniéndose delante de la chica.

"Vaya Potter, al parecer tu fama producida por un suspiro de suerte te ha atrofiado el cerebro. ¿Cómo se atreve un huérfano sangre mestiza como tú, retar a alguien como yo?"- dijo con desdén y veneno en cada palabra- "Pero claro, como todo un caballero defendiendo a su damisela, alguien de tu calaña Potter."

"_Expeliarmus"_- el muchacho de pelo azabache estaba furioso, sabía que después se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de hacer pero en ese momento solo tomo la revista (que había salido volando cuando el hechizo le pego al prefecto de la casa de las serpientes), agarro a la rubia de la mano y se hecho a correr.

"Gracias"- le dijo la chica cuando pararon-" Aunque solo alguien muy loco le echaría una maldición a ese Slytherin."

Harry se le quedo viendo a la rubia, no parecía que hubiese corrido nada y seguía con su aire ausente.

"No hay de que"- respondió este sin saber si eso había sido un cumplido o que- "¿Por qué te llamo Lunática Lovefuck.?"

"Luna Lovegood"- se presento ella dándole la mano- "Es una apodo que me pusieron desde que llegué a Hogwarts."

Después de soltarle la mano el chico le tendió la revista para que la tomara.

"Quédatela, yo tengo varios ejemplares"- dijo ella y agrego mientras partía- "Quizás encuentres algo de interés."

Y desapareció dejando a Potter sintiéndose como un idiota y, sin duda, algo confundido.

Aun tenía cara de tonto cuando entro a la sala en común momento más tarde.

"¿Qué sucede Potter pareciera que vienes de clase de Snape?"- pregunto Neville en forma de broma.

" Conocí a una chica"- le contesto Harry tan ausente como Luna.

"Vaya Potter, por fin, ya estaba pensando que eras rarito"- esto, si duda alguna, lo hizo reaccionar.

"No, no me refiero a eso"- dijo totalmente rojo, alterado y con la voz más alta que lo normal- "Me refiero a que me pareció extraña"

"¿Extraña?"- pregunto su interlocutor cundo paro de reír- "¿De quien se trata?"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Ah, ella"- dijo el sin darle importancia- "Todo mundo sabe que le falta mas que un par de tornillos".

"No creo que este tan loca"- murmuro el chico.

"¿Qué traes ahí?"- pregunto sin prestar atención a las ultimas palabras de su nuevo amigo.

Neville tomo la revista y la cómenos a hojear.

"Vaya, había oído que era pura basura pero esto es..."- le comento mientras la hojeaba- "Mira esto."

_Merlín ¿Un celta?_

_Según nuevos estudios sobre el pasado del mago mas poderoso que ha existido en toda la historia mágica han sacado a la luz la vida de este personaje._

_Como comúnmente se sabe, la comunidad celta estaba constituida por muggles y magos, estos últimos llamados druidas, que gozaban de ritos paganos plagados de sacrificios humanos._

_También cuenta la historia que un príncipe de dicha comunidad desdeño de dichos ritos y fundo su propio pueblo. Estos eran famosos por la practica de ciencias ocultas, se dice que conocían hechizos tan poderosos que los magos comunes desconocían._

_Gracias a estos nuevos estudios sobre la vida de Merlín, apoyados por viejos tratados del difunto Profesos B, hemos descubierto la raíz de el gran poder de dicho mago._

_Puesto que Merlín pertenecía a una sociedad secreta, esta que salió del seno de los druidas por el príncipe Ram- apodada actualmente los guardianes._

_Aunque se cree que actualmente esta comunidad ha desaparecido, estamos seguros de que aun hay miembros de ella en nuestra sociedad, quizás disfrazados de muggles. _

Neville dejó su lectura con la cara aburrida.

"Ni siquiera menciona los estudios, son puras farsas y suposiciones"- se quejó.

* * *

**Largas, tediosas y aburridas disculpas y comentarios de la autora retardada y con mucho que hacer**

_Pensaba hacer esto en una sola parte, pero creo que ya deje mucho tiempo sin publicar, lamento tanto la tardanza es que la inspiración se me va si dejo algo por mucho rato, no saben que llevaba solo escrito el primer párrafo desde hace meses._

_Se me fue la idea y entonces estructure la historia nuevamente, así que ya tengo pensado lo que va a pasar hasta antes del desenlace –este ultimo me da dolor de cabeza- el problema va ser escribirlos._

_Eso aumentado a que acabo de entrar a la universidad y no tengo tiempo libre, además de que me meto en retos y desafíos en mi linda comunidad-foro a la que pertenezco, tengo un montón de fics abandonados, y ha mua se le ocurrió empezar uno nuevo..._

_(Por el momento de calidad urgente tengo que escribir un desafió, un reto, la continuación del fic del foro, terminar el prologo del nuevo Oo, no me había dado cuenta que era tanto)_

_Si a alguien le gusta CCS estese pendiente en la sección de este anime pues empezaré un crossover con HP._

_Bueno ahora les quiero agradecer a mis lectores que han leído el nuevo capitulo a pesar de la tardanza, y espero que disculpen esta, prometo no desaparecerme por tanto tiempo denuevo._

_Y si alguien a leído cierta declaración mía aparecido en ciego fic H/R, les pido una humilde disculpa si se lo llegaron a creer, no es cierto y será el ultimo fic de esta pareja que Berna de mí por aquí –saben escribí otro por el mismo motivo pero no lo publicare- sor solo HH y de otra no hay._

_Pero aun así les digo que este fic es No shipper, a menos que se me salga algo._

_Acerca del capitulo espero que luna me haya salido bien no estoy muy segura, es un personaje muy difícil de describir._

_Dejen reviews me animan a continuar._

_Juro solemnemente ponerme a trabajar en la segunda parte lo mas pronto posible, yo queria aprovechar las vacaciones de semana santa, pero entre que me acabo de enterar que mis sobrinos vienen y que tengo dos exámenes mi día de regreso a la escuela no creo que me sea posible._


	13. Navidad, parte II

**CAPITULO 12**

**_La Navidad, parte II_**

El delicioso aroma de los guisos navideños se escapaban de la cocina colándose al resto de las habitaciones de la modesta pero cálida casa despertando al resto de sus ocupantes.

Las vacaciones de invierno en La Madriguera habían transcurrido lentamente con un aire nostálgico, pues no se podía dejar de notar –aunque nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta- la falta de la presencia de dos personas muy queridas por la unida familia y que nunca mas habrían de pasar esas fechas tan especiales en casa.

Uno de los tantos pelirrojos de la gran familia se levanto de su cama cuando su estomago, incitado más aun por el olor de la comida, gruño para hacerle entender a su dueño que era hora del desayuno.

Sin embargo al notar los regalos al pie de su cama se detuvo un rato mas para desenvolvernos, además del usual jersey de su madre encontró presentes de sus hermanos –el de los gemelos exploto cuando quito la tapa- y todos sus amigos.

El grito de su progenitora anuncio que el desayuno ya estaba listo y Ronald bajo las escaleras rápidamente antes de que el resto de sus hermanos no le dejaran siquiera un trozo de tocino.

Los guisos de la señora Wesley estuvieron sazonados de muchas risas, bromas y charlas; pero para quien hubiese conocido a la enorme familia antes de aquel incidente fatal, se daría cuenta que en cada unos de sus corazones había un hueco que no podría volver a ser llenado.

Los gemelos se disculparon dirigiéndose a su cuarto y Ron, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, se levanto torpemente de la mesa para seguir a sus hermanos.

No sabia que los ojos de la mas pequeña de la familia no perdían ningún detalle de sus movimientos, es que no le entendía, últimamente se estaba comportando muy extraño.

Y es que no era únicamente lo que hacía (que se pasara tanto tiempo en la biblioteca era preocupante), sino con quienes lo hacía: no le había sorprendido su nueva amistad con el chico Potter, pero ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Ron que la prefecta lo exasperaba? Y finalmente, lo mas importante, no entendía el porque su sobre protector hermano se juntaba con Neville Lombottom después de lo que había pasado.

Después de pensarlo veinte veces, el pelirrojo toco la puerta de sus hermanos gemelos, era la hora de saber si a la prefecta perfecta se le había derretido el cerebro finalmente por tanto estudiar –que en exceso, según él, no dejaba nada bueno- o, no sabia si en el mejor o en el peor de los casos, tenía razón. Si la primera hipótesis era cierta entonces sería la burla de sus revoltosos hermanos; pero si, en cambio, la segunda resultaba correcta, al fin tendría la respuesta del éxito de los gemelos.

Al entrar por la puerta fue recibido por un baño de lo que parecía se moco de Troll.

"¡Ya basta!"- gruñón con las orejas rojas mientras sus hermanos reían.

"Lo siento Ronalda, no lo pudimos resistir"- sin dejar de reírse Fred le aplico un Fregoteo.

"Y dinos ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

"He estado pensando últimamente sobre sus bromas en Hogwarts y me gustaría que me compartieran sus secretos"

"Mira Gred tenemos un admirador"

"Yo creo que mas bien un pupilo"

"¡Oh Rony, no sabes lo felices que nos haces..."

"...al decidir seguir nuestros pasos"

Mientras sus hermanos hacían pantomimas de secarse las lagrimas, Ron decidió seguirles el juegos.

"Sí...eh. Me gustaría saber algo"

"Haber nuestro querido pupilo"

"Pregunta lo que quieras"

"Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo lograron hacer todo eso sin que Filch los sorprendiera?"

Las caras de sus hermanos cambiaron súbitamente, se tornaron un poco pálidas, pero después trataron de cambiarla con una sonrisa. Si embargo, Ron, se dio cuenta y decidió dar en el blanco.

"Lo siento Ronny, pero es un secreto que no puede ser revelado a un principiante"

"¿En serio?"- trato de parecer desilusionado, pero continuo- "La verdad es que yo CREI que se debía a un viejo pedazo de pergamino... pero claro que no un pergamino cualquiera, sino un mapa... El Mapa del Merodeador"

Los gemelos no podían dar créditos a sus oídos y miraban a su hermano menos sin esconder su sorpresa.

* * *

En otro lugar de Inglaterra, en una enorme mansión, sus ocupantes tenían una gran fiesta para recibir el año nuevo. Un montón de snobs brindaban, bailaban y charlaban –posiblemente sobre negocios de millones de dólares- sin saber que en su mundo se estaba viviendo una de las guerras mas crudas de la historia mágica. 

Los muggles adinerados no tenían muchas preocupaciones en su cabeza, quizás comprar o vender acciones, adquirir cierta obra de arte, hacer una cita con el manicurista de urgencia, tal vez alguno buscaba alguna solución para no ir a la quiebra; pero ninguno de los que asistía a aquella fiesta sabía que sus vidas estaban en manos de un muchacho de 16 años.

Bueno, quizás nadie era una suposición muy apresurada, porque mezclada entre tanta gente, una hermosa muchacha no tenía en su mente otra cosa. Aunque no sabía que en sus hombros también recaía un poco de ese peso, sabía que algo raro sucedía, pero no sabía si podía solucionarlo. Pero hacia lo que podía y mientras todos brindaban alegremente por el año nuevo.

Su liso cabello castaño estaba arreglado elegantemente sujeto por varios pasadores de brillantes, aunque unos mechones se escapaban rebeldemente en su nuca, un sobrio vestido negro cubría su delgado cuerpo dejando a la luz sus blancos brasos y espalda que contrastaban con el oscuro color. Unos largos aretes de plata y una gargantilla a juego con los pasadores eran sus únicos adornos.

A diferencia de algunas ostentosas personas de ahí, la sencillez con que la joven había elegido su atuendo –nada barato- exhibía el significado del buen gusto y la elegancia.

Pero para los ojos de cierto joven hablaba de la belleza y la pureza, ninguna otra chica de la fiesta podría pararse a su lado sin sentir envidia. No por el dinero ni el fisco, sino por la especial forma de ser de su amiga. Sí, solo su amiga...

La siguió hasta el balcón donde observó lo hermosa que se veía bajo la luz de la luna mirando las estrellas, pero la preocupación en sus ojos le hizo recordar por que se hallaba ahí.

"Sabes, las preocupaciones hacen que uno envejezca demasiado rápido"- para el despreocupado joven rubio esas palabras eran la ley, sabía que algún día caerían sobre sus hombros el peso de la fortuna de sus padres, pero por el momento debía de vivir el momento.

Sin embargo, al ver detenidamente a su amiga le hizo creer por un segundo que esa ley era la peor de las mentiras. Ella era una de las personas mas aprensivas que conocía, pero sin duda era una gran come años, en lugar de tener 17 años parecía una pequeña quinceañera. Aunque, a veces, al hablar con ella, pareciera que estuvieses hablando con un adulto.

"Entonces tu serás joven por siempre, como Dorian Grey"- dijo esta fingiendo enfado.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que no tengo preocupaciones?"- pregunto para después dar gala de su arrogancia- "Debo de verme bien para mis múltiples admiradoras, estar siempre a la moda, traer el auto del año...y además, velar por que mi mejor amiga no se preocupe tanto"- agrego en el último minuto.

La chica solo le sonrió dulcemente para después tomar su brazo y recargarse en su hombro.

"Además, soy el único de mis amigos que ha hecho tarea esta vacaciones"- agrego sacando un papel de uno de sus bolsillos y entregándoselo.

"Gracias"- murmuro la castaña.

"Este años mis padre sí que sacaron la casa por la ventana"

"Es una de las mejores fiestas de año nuevo que he asistido en la mansión Phels"

"Bueno Jane, a ti no te despertaron temprano los mientras traían los arreglos para _La Gran Fiesta Anual_ para recibir el _Año Nuevo_ de los Phels"- dijo este molesto.

"¿A que hora te refieres con temprano Thony?"- pregunto Jane divertida.

"Las diez de la mañana"- respondió con desfachatez, como si nunca se parara antes del medio día.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un flojo?"

"Sí, me lo has repetido constantemente toda mi vida"- respondió Anthony haciéndose el ofendido.

"Lo hago porque te quiero"- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Eso es algo que no me repites muy seguido"

Pero para su decepción su amiga no siguió la conversación, la curiosidad la había vencido leía con una rapidez asombrosa la lista a la que se le sumaban unas cuantas hojas con la descripción física e histórica del sitio.

"Subraye los que tiene que ver con una leyenda mágica"- le informo el rubio. Pero los ojos de la castaña ya se habían detenido en un nombre casi al final de la lista.

"_Sthongen_"- murmuro.

"Mira la cuenta regresiva"- le anuncio Thony jalándola hacia el interior.

La joven pareja ingreso de nuevo al salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, se reunieron con algunos amigos –no todos en común, pues la recta castaña no socializaba mucho con algunas zorras sube posiciones o júniores pedantes de los que a veces se rodeaba su amigo- y con una copa de Champagne alzada siguieron la cuenta regresiva.

_Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis..._

* * *

"...dos, unos, Feliz año Malfoy"- la voz helada de su amo que bebía una copa de vino en aquel momento llego a los oídos de rubio. 

"Feliz año, mi señor"- respondió el susodicho con una inclinación.

El Señor Tenebroso se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió a la ventana viendo los fuegos artificiales que los muggles habían prendido.

"El ataque en aquel pueblo ya ha de haber dado inicio¿no?"

"Sí mi señor, han recibido las ordenes de atacar en el momento exacto de que el año diera inició" – informo el mortífago con firmeza.

"Este será un año glorioso Lucius y comenzamos con un buen pie, en unos cuantos meses mis dos estorbos saldrán de mi camino..."- no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante aquella hermosa predicción.

"Acerca de eso señor, entiendo lo de Lombottom, pero el otro chiquillo..."- le interrumpió este dudoso.

"Yo se me mi cuento Malfoy"- respondió este con furia- "La muerte de ese chiquillo, como tu lo llamas, será mi mejor y mas dulce victoria; y no hay nadie que me pueda detener. Por que nadie estuvo presente cuando el pasado fue cambiado"

Lucios Malfoy miro a su amo sin comprender.

"Vamos Malfoy, no le voy a dejar toda la diversión a mis mortífagos"

Lord Voldemort salió de la habitación, sin saber cuanto se equivocaba. Mientras que a kilómetros de ahí, un muchacho de cara redonda, se despertaba con un terrible ardor en la frente...

* * *

**Notas de la irresponsable autora:**

_Hola a todos, antes que nada mis ya usuales disculpas por el retraso, no tengo excusa._

_He estado arreglando los formatos de los capítulos pasados, haber como me sale... por los tanto mis respuestas a los reviews han sido borrados. Pero aun así quiero agradecer a:_

_**Amps14, Sara Fénix Black, Wakko **y** Mago**; por sus reviews._

_Ahora del capitulo pasado,**amps** muchas gracias ¿Anthony te cae bien? A mi también, lo amo, pero te diré un secreto, si Hermione se lo presentara al Harry verdadero este ultimo lo odiaría._

_¿Por qué? Anthony Phelps es un niño rico, arrogante y presumido–que solo es agradable con Hermione- este es mi primer personaje inventado para Harry Potter y sale en Harry Potter y la Gema Astral, el fic compartido de La Pareja del Fénix. Eso sí, Hermione nunca de los nunca –en ningún mundo- se fijara en él, es como su hermano además el es un snob y ella una bruja._

_AMO A ANTHONY PHELPS_

_Ejem, quizás en un fic futuro le haga una novia parecida a mi (jajajaja) pero ni en este ni el crossover que estoy escribiendo –en el que no aparecerá- pasara._


	14. La Camara de los Secretos

**CAPITULO 12**

**_La Cámara de los Secretos_**

Las vacaciones de Navidad ya habían quedado atrás y el colegio había regresado a su monótona rutina, excepto tal vez para un reducido grupo de Griffyndor; cuyo extraño comportamiento ya había llamado la atención del director y uno que otro estudiante.

Pero aun con la ayuda del Mapa Merodeador, los cuatro leones, no habían logrado encontrar nada importante en la sección prohibida. Sin embargo los cursantes del penúltimo curso tenían sus propias cosas de que preocuparse; pues aparte de las tediosas y numerosas tareas que les encargaban los profesores, pronto comenzarían con las clases especiales para obtener el carné de aparición.

"Buenos días"- saludo la profesora McGonnagall entrando al Gran comedor aquel sábado de enero, a pesar de que el techo mostraba igual que siempre el cielo en ese dia nublado, las mesas habían desaparecido.

Detrás de ella, algo rezagado, se encontraba un hombre de mediana estatura, de cabello entrecano, unos pequeños ojos ámbar y rostro serio. Vestía una túnica escarlata y estaba atiborrado de suéteres, guantes y bufandas.

"El señor aquí presente"- les dijo a los alumnos de las cuatro casas del penúltimo curso- "es un enviado del ministerio para impartirlas y evaluarles las clases con las que, si todo sale bien, obtendrán el carné de aparición. Espero que sean respetuosos y hagan sentir a su colegio orgulloso de su desempeño"- terminó lanzándole una rigurosa mirada a los miembros de su propia casa.

"Muy bien"- dijo aquel hombre, cuya voz contrariamente a su apariencia se escuchaba nerviosa, cuando la maestra desapareció por la puerta del comedor – "Como dijo su profesora soy un enviado del Ministerio para enseñar aparición, mi nombre es Avallach Nicodemus. Bueno es la primera vez que imparto esto por que el maestro usual sufrió un pequeño percance"

Hermione no se perdía palabra del profesor Nicodemus, pudo notar una sonrisa burlona por parte de Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba frente a ella, en esta ultima parte. Aunque quizás haya sido su imaginación, pues esta desapareció al instante.

Avallach, como pidió a los estudiantes que le llamaran, procedió a tomar listas haciendo comentarios sobre los respectivos familiares de los jóvenes, si estos se hallaban entre sus conocidos.

"Vaya, vaya"- dijo en cierto punto- "Lombottom Neville, es un honor para mi impartirle esta asignatura"

Posteriormente los coloco en filas y comenzó a explicar el primer punto esencial para una aparición exitosa: la visualización.

* * *

Ginny Wesley caminaba por un pasillo pensativa, su hermano se estaba comportando muy extraño, de hecho estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas a su alrededor. Aquella navidad sin ir muy lejos, los gemelos no se habían burlado del mas pequeño de los varones Wesley, de hecho parecía que lo miraban con una mezcla de admiración y curiosidad.

Curiosidad...sí eso era lo que ella sentía en ese momento, aunque la curiosidad mato al gato; la pelirroja recordaba claramente lo que aquel defecto le había provocado hacía tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué se sentía estar con el niño que vivió?

La muchacha dio un respingo cuando vislumbro a este doblando en una esquina del segundo piso, se veía muy misterioso, como cuando hablaba con sus compañeros del curso.

¡Al diablo con la prudencia! Quería saber que se traían todos ellos entre manos.

Así que con la gracia de una gata la pelirroja se dispuso a seguir siligiosamente a Lombottom en su trayecto.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que entraba a los baños de _Myrtle la Llorona_; aunque pensándolo bien, ese era un lugar ideal para guardar un secreto, puesto que nadie entraba a ese baño por...

"¡Buaaaaaaaah!"

Eso precisamente, la chica había llegado a la puerta justo en el momento que la fantasma mas triste y patética del colegio desaparecía adentro de uno de los retretes. La expresión del rostro del famoso niño que vivió cubierto de agua...era realmente indescriptible.

Fue entonces cuando extrañamente el muchacho comenzó a revisar las llaves de los grifos deteniéndose en una, examino cuidadosamente la parte inferior de la llave y la abrió sin que saliera agua. Entonces paso algo que la dejo congelada...

"_Ábrete"_

Por supuesto que la pelirroja solo pudo escuchar un extraño silbido, un sonido que la dejo helada, pero no tanto como ver al grifo brillar con una luz blanca y que el lavamanos empezaba a girar, para luego hundirse, dejado a la vista una amplia tubería. Entonces el muchacho pareció dudar un instante y se lanzo en el.

Ginny no supo porque, fue como si estuviese hipnotizada, pero lo siguió.

La caída fue larga y aterrizó sobre lo que parecía ser esqueletos de ratas. El suelo estaba húmedo, de hecho parecía estar en un alcantarilla, pero la situación se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Miro a su alrededor, Lombottom no se veía por ningún lado, pero algo parecido al instinto la hizo comenzar a caminar.

Si alguien hubiese caminado por ahí con prisa tal vez no se hubiese dado cuenta que aparte de una especie de pasillo principal había un par de pasillos estrechos a lo largo del camino. La pelirroja pudo contemplar como el lugar estaba decorado con tallados de serpientes, sin duda alguna el lugar tenía algo que ver con Slytherin.

Esa sensación a la que decidió llamar intuición la hizo desviarse del pasillo principal y dirigirse a uno de los pasillos estrechos. Definitivamente el lugar era lúgubre y ella empezó a sentirse acorralada por el temor. Comenzaba a recordar una leyenda de la escuela, algo relacionado con una cámara secreta que era hogar de algo muy oscuro.

Pero no recordaba muy bien la leyenda...

Estaba en eso cuando logro escuchar algo mas que el usual goteo un poco mas adelante. Se acerco lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, delante de ella parecía haber una puerta con serpientes incrustadas que había sido abierta. Sacando todo el valor que se suponía que tenían todos los de su casa se acerco al marco de la puerta.

Adentro había una amplia y húmeda habitación llena de polvo y telarañas; parecía tener siglos, puesto que sobre lo que parecía ser los restos de una especie de fogata había un gran caldero y sobre los estantes de piedra se podía ver una colección de frascos que despedían un terrible hedor.

Neville no se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja entro, estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras de Hermione fueran verdadera que había recorrido todo el trayecto como un sonámbulo – estaba seguro cuando la prefecta se enterara que había estado ahí le armaría un gran alboroto- en ese instante estaba hurgando entre aterrado y maravillado en unos objetos que había encontrado en aquel especie de estudio.

Había una foto que no parecía tener tanto tiempo, en ella posaba un adolescente de su edad con el uniforme de Hogwarts, tenía el cabello y los ojos bastantes negros; le daban un aire a Potter, pero sin duda aunque chico había sido alto y bastante seguro de si mismo. En la parte inferior de la foto se leía: Tom Malorvo Riddle.

También ahí había un libro bastante antiguo, iba ha empezar a hojearlo cuando escucho una vos aterrorizada que le hizo dar un brinco.

"¡Eres el heredero de Slytherin!"

El llamado Elegido tardo unos segundos comprender que a quien le pertenecía aquella voz, era a la mas pequeña de los Wesley.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te seguí"

El muchacho aun conmocionado contemplo varios segundos el rostro aterrado de su compañera hasta que ambos escucharlo un extraño ruido que casi les hace que su corazón saliera por la garganta.

"Vamonos de aquí"- le dijo le muchacho quien había perdido todo su color tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia fuera.

"¿Qué¿Por qué?"- pregunto la pelirroja que aun no salía de su sopor.

"¿Sabes donde estamos?"- le pregunto sin detenerse ni soltarla.

"Es obvio, en la cámara de los secretos"- respondió soltándose de el y viéndolo acusadoramente a los ojos.

"Y ¿Sabes lo que habita en la cámara de los secretos?"- le murmuro, al parecer no quería alzar la voz, pero ella no respondió...era la parte que no recordaba ¡Vamos ella no era Hermione!- "La bestia que eliminara a aquellos que crea que no son dignos de estudiar en Hogwarts, aquella que solo el heredero de Slytherin puede controlar y adivina que, yo no soy él"

"¿Crees que la bestia este suelta aquí abajo?"- pregunto ella aterrado.

"No se, pero no me quedare a averiguarlo"

Así fue como los dos se dirigieron rápidamente afuera de aquel lugar, Neville se sorprendió que al salir al baño de niñas del segundo pisos la entrada al la cámara se sello automáticamente, pero aun así no se sentía seguro y continuo su camino con la pelirroja pisándole los talones.

A la chica casi le da un ataque de nervios cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado por cierto pasillo tres veces y estaba a punto de reclamar cuando noto que el joven se dirigia a una puerta que no había estado ahí.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermano, a Hermione y a Harry Potter dentro de aquella misteriosa habitación rodeados de un motón de libros.

Pero la sorpresa no era solo de ella.

"¿Pero de donde han salido?"- pregunto la casi atónita prefecta de la casa de los leones al ver el estado en que venían: pálidos, mojados, sucios y apestosos.

"La Cámara de las Secretos"- respondió Lombottom

La chica pareció sorprenderse un poco mas, pero le luego le dirigió una mirada totalmente acusadora e iba a empezar a reprenderle cuando noto algo más.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Fue cuando Lombottom se dio cuenta que había traído el libro consigo.

LE TEMPUS TRATADE 

_(El tratado del tiempo)_

_Por Merlín Ap Taliesin_

Se leía.

"¿Pero me pueden decir que hacen todos ustedes aquí?"

Todos en el cuarto suspiraron, era una larga historia...

* * *

**NOTAS ABURRIDAS DE LA AUTORA.**

¡Vaya el fic ya tiene mas de un año! Mmmmm y es el que tengo mas avansado de todos mis fics, espero terminarlo antes de que cumpla los dos ' sé que tardo mucho pero es que no es el unico fic que escribo...dejenme hacer cuentas...

Escribo un Croosover de Harry Potter y Card Captor Sakura...

Tengo un fic de siete años de Sailor Moon, otro de Digimon al que se le fue la idea volando, uno de Saint Tail en el que toy trabajando, tengo que rescribir uno de Sakura que se me perdio ;;, mmmmm...creo que son todos.

Ademas que me encanta participar en desafíos HH shipper.

¡Son seis!

Juas, por el momento estoy luchaco por terminar un capitulo de SM que tiente seis años de edad y uno del crossover...los bailes no se me dan...

Por cierto el titulo del dichoso librito se supone que esta en latin, pero no recuerdo como se escribe tratado en latin y el nombre de Merlín esta en lengua britona, Hermione lo explicara el prosimo capitulo...

Me pregunto para que escribo estas notas si creo que nadie lee ya esta fic, y con razon, no es tan interesante y la escritora se tarda un buen XD.

Chaoito.


End file.
